L'ocarina maudit
by Meren
Summary: yaoi UA Naruto vit seul avec son grand père, suite à sa mort, il doit déménager dans un manoir qui appartenait à ses parents. Pourquoi ne connaissait il pas l'existence de cette maison ? Mais surtout, pourquoi son voisin, Sasuke, veut il le tuer ?
1. Chapitre I

L'ocarina maudit de Meren

Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices)

Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fic avec beaucoup de chapitres je pense, le nombre sera aussi en fonction du nombre de personnes qui apprécieront

Disclamers : Ils n'ont jamais été à moi, ne le sont pas et ne le seront jamais.

Grand merci à Elda88 à qui je dédie cette fic °° bisous puce !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans un petit appartement de la ville de Konoha, le téléphone retentit. Uzumaki Naruto, jeune garçon de 17 ans se leva pour aller répondre.

-Allo ?

- Bonjour, je suis bien chez Uzumaki Naruto ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous apprendre. Je suis désolé de vous le dire comme cela, mais…votre grand père vient de s'éteindre.

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine, comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était il passé ?

- Comment est ce arrivé ?

- Un accident de voiture, il a été tué sur le coup, nous n'avons rien pu faire sinon constater son décès. Je suis désolé. La police devrait passer vous voir pour régler quelques papiers et autre.

- Bien, je vous remercie d'avoir appelé…Au revoir monsieur.

Il raccrocha le combiné et s'effondra sur le canapé de la pièce. Son grand père, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, l'homme qui l'avait élevé venait de s'éteindre à jamais. Il était désormais seul. Pour de bon cette fois ci.

Ses parents étaient morts avant même qu'il ne puisse les connaître : son père, un militaire, était mort à l'armée peu de temps après que sa mère ne soit tombée enceinte. Quant à cette dernière, elle avait succombé durant l'accouchement.

Il avait donc toujours vécu chez ses grands parents et il y a trois ans, sa grand-mère était morte de maladie, maintenant, c'était le tour de son grand père. Il était triste, très triste, mais comme toujours il ne montrait rien.

Il avait appris à sourire même face à la mort. Il avait l'impression de vivre avec elle, depuis toujours elle était sa seule amie. Elle prenait ses proches un à un, l'entraînant dans une solitude sans fin.

Depuis tout petit, les autres enfants l'évitaient le traitant comme s'il était maudit, peut être l'était-il après tout ?

Les parents s'écartaient de sa route, comme si le fait de le croiser allait les emporter eux aussi. Oui, tous le croyaient vraiment maudit. Ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal, il avait l'impression que sa famille lui cachait des choses, qu'il ne savait pas tout sur lui et ses parents.

Il était découragé, affalé sur le canapé, il ne voulait plus penser à rien, lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte.

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec un agent de la police qui affichait une tête d'enterrement.

- Bonjour, entrez.

- Bonjour, Uzumaki Naruto, c'est bien vous ?

- Oui, c'est moi. _Malheureusement._

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du petit salon, l'agent était tout seul, un pile de papier dans la main. Il ne tourna pas autour du pot et expliqua de suite au blond la situation.

- Bien, bon mon p'tit gars, dans trois jours t'es majeur, donc dans trois jours t'hérites d'une super baraque de tes parents. De toute façon cet appartement n'est pas à ton grand père, il le louait simplement alors t'vas être obligé d'aller vivre seul dans ce manoir. Crois moi, tu vas t'y plaire, il est grand, à côté d'une forêt et un peu en recul par rapport à la ville.

Naruto soupira, il n'avait nullement envie d'aller dans ce soit disant « manoir parfait pour lui », il allait y être encore plus seul, quelle déveine. Le policier continua :

- Bon voila, tu dois signer ici, là et là. Ca prouve que le manoir t'appartient et que tu as le droit d'y emménager aujourd'hui si tu veux, autre chose, il est déjà meublé, prend le strict nécessaire. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai du boulot moi, à plus gamin !

L'homme se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Quand il fut partit, Naruto alla dans sa chambre, une pièce toute petite, décorée en orange et noir. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à emporter de personnel : des vêtements, quelques photos, deux trois souvenirs et décoration et la valise était bouclée. Il passa prendre ce qu'il restait dans la cuisine comme nourriture et sortit de l'appartement.

Naruto enfila donc son sac à dos, descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble et récupéra son vélo avant de partir.

Sortant le plan que lui avait donné le gendarme il se dirigea vers l'ouest de la ville, là où se trouvait son manoir. Il ne savait même pas que ses parents possédaient un tel bâtiment, mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de questionner le policier à ce sujet.

Quant aux affaires de son grand père et à son enterrement, il savait que son oncle s'occuperait de tout récupérer. C'était une personne avide d'argent et détestable qu'il n'avait que rarement vu, à sa plus grande joie.

Près de la sortie de la ville, un chemin de terre entrait dans la forêt, Naruto l'emprunta, évitant branches et broussailles qui jonchaient le passage.

Au bout de quelques minutes le chemin se sépara en deux, d'un côté on pouvait apercevoir un immense portail noir rouillé, qui avait l'air de tenir miraculeusement debout et de l'autre côté, on ne voyait pas le bout du chemin.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du portail, où l'on pouvait lire l'écriteau « famille Uzumaki » posté sur la gauche. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet endroit ? Même son grand père ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce propos. Que cachait ce manoir ?

Il frissonna. Non pas que l'air de ce mois de mai était frais, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce lieu était plus que déroutante. Il se décida à franchir la porte, entrant dans un immense parc qui avait dû être autrefois magnifique. Hélas il n'en restait plus rien : l'herbe folle avait tout envahi, les buissons de ronces recouvraient le mobilier de jardin et les arbres étaient attaqués par du lierre.

Une allée de gravillon menait à l'entrée du manoir. Une bâtisse immense : la porte en bois massif était composée de deux battants, maintenus par des montants en fer rouillé. Adjacents à la porte, deux hautes tours s'élevaient vers le ciel, les murs de pierres grises donnant un aspect maléfique à la scène. Un peu plus loin sur la gauche du château se trouvait un bâtiment ressemblant à une écurie et sur la droite s'étendait une aile du manoir. Le tout était recouvert de diverses plantes grimpantes.

Il s'approcha de la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir. Le policier lui avait remis les clefs ce matin, il prit la plus imposante de toutes, celle qui semblait correspondre à la taille de la serrure et l'inséra dans la fente.

D'un geste ample il poussa les deux battants de la porte, lorsque la lumière filtra à l'intérieur son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il se laissa tomber au sol sous le choc de la vision. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus, son corps tremblait, de peur, d'horreur, il était terrifié. Mais que s'était il passé ? Quel genre de personnes étaient ses parents pour faire ça ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ?

Autant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se calmer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mouhahahaha voila fini le premier chapitre °°

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Comment ? Moi sadique sur la fin ? Nooooooon pas du tout D

Si vous voulez vite avoir la suite, reviews !

Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore être sadique :')

Naruto : Elle est folle…elle est folle et elle écrit une fic sur moi…help….

Sasuke : Courage…


	2. Chapitre II

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir

Voici le second chapitre, pour vous lecteurs !

Il est pas très joyeux et ça risque d'aller de pire en pire, avec du mystère un peu partout et un p'tit NaruGaa pour le bien de l'histoire. Et puis je ne dévoile pas tout car peut être que ça changera selon mon humeur et mon imagination ;). Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bien que la lumière du jour n'éclairait pas la totalité de la salle ce qu'il pouvait voir lui suffisait amplement à imaginer la scène qui s'était déroulée autrefois en ces lieux.

Le sol, fait de carrelage qui avait dû être d'un blanc immaculé dans le temps, était jonché de divers débris de verre, de faïence et autres matières que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à identifier. Des ossements humains, reconnaissables grâce aux boîtes crâniennes trônant ça et là, étaient étalés sur le sol, recouverts de morceaux de tissus par endroit. Les murs étaient quant à eux teintés de taches de sang sèches. La poussière qui recouvrait l'ignoble tableau lui donnait un aspect morbide, empêchant Naruto d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, de peur de troubler cette étrange atmosphère.

Non pas qu'il eut été terriblement choqué par ce genre de scène en d'autres circonstances, les ayant déjà vues à la télévision, mais ouvrir la porte de votre nouvelle maison et tomber sur un champde bataille a de quoi vous glacer le sang jusqu'aux os.

Ses yeux balayèrent plusieurs fois ce qui était éclairé par la lumière blafarde qui filtrait à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Lorsque le choc de la première vision fut passé, il se décida à se lever, plusieurs idées lui traversèrent l'esprit : nettoyer les vestiges du carnage passé, prévenir la police, s'enfuir d'ici et ne jamais revenir…?

Il soupira, bien que l'après midi soit peu avancée, le début de la journée avait été éprouvant et il n'avait aucune envie de faire l'une de ses trois idées premières. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit seul dans ce…manoir qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui laisserait un très mauvais souvenir.

Non, ce soir il voulait oublier, oublier cette vie dont il ne savait au final, quasiment rien, oublier toutes les horreurs de cette atroce journée. Un seul nom lui vient alors en tête : Gaara.

Depuis toujours c'était son seul ami, le seul qui le comprenait, qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était, la seule personne qui connaissait ses faiblesses, qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Devant lui, Naruto se permettait tout et il savait que son ami en faisait autant, ils avaient créé leur monde, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en primaire, la période de l'enfance où le mot « ami » à le plus de signification, la période où Naruto souffrait le plus de ne pas en avoir, il n'avait déjà pas de parents, alors, il aurait au moins voulu savoir ce que c'était, d'avoir un ami. Lui aussi, il voulait pouvoir faire comme les autres petits et demander à une personne s'il voulait bien jouer avec lui, mais personne ne le laisser poser la question, s'enfuyant à son approche.

Puis Gaara était arrivé, froid, distant, il ne parlait à personne et personne ne lui parlait. Tous avaient peur de lui, ses grands yeux bordés de noir, ses cheveux rouges, son regard perçant, il les effrayait. Tous, sauf Naruto. De fil en aiguille ils s'étaient rapprochés, devenant amis, confidents, amants…

Amants était un bien grand mot cependant pour décrire leur relation : ils s'envoyaient tout simplement en l'air plus qu'autre chose. Mais les sentiments étaient bien présents, pas de l'amour, mais une confiance mutuelle, indestructible les unissaient. Ils avaient un grand respect l'un pour l'autre, et ils l'auraient pour toujours.

Naruto sourit en repensant à son enfance passé, puis il ferma les imposantes portes de la demeure, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil affolé à l'intérieur, avant de s'en aller d'ici.

Prenant son téléphone portable, il composa rapidement le numéro de Gaara.

- Naruto.

- 'lut Gaara.

- Problèmes ?

- Oui…

- Je t'attends.

- Merci, à de suite.

Il avait déjà raccroché, il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre ce que Naruto voulait : du réconfort, de l'affection.

Le blond se dirigea vers la ville, sortant hâtivement du parc de sa funeste habitation. En s'engouffrant sur le chemin, il ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux couleur ébène qui l'observait à travers les broussailles. Son bref passage au manoir n'était pas passé inaperçu. La silhouette serra son poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et seulement lorsque Naruto ne fut plus à sa portée de vue, elle s'en retourna dans les bois, le cœur empli de haine.

Gaara attendait Naruto devant la porte de son appartement, fumant, comme à son habitude, une cigarette.

- Entre.

- Tu fumes encore…

- Hum.

Naruto entra dans la petite pièce qui servait de couloir, il savait que sermonner le roux à propos de la clope était aussi utile que d'essayer de faire voler une vache. Heureusement il n'en fumait que rarement, lorsqu'une chose l'inquiétait ou le tracassait. Et c'était le cas.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, sirotant tous les deux un thé bien chaud que venait de préparer Gaara. Ce dernier fixait intensément Naruto, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il désirait connaître quelque chose. Le blond soupira et fini par se lancer.

- Voila, beaucoup de choses me sont arrivées aujourd'hui, pas très fameuses je t'avouerais, même plutôt horribles. La première, c'est la mort de mon grand père. Un accident en bagnole, j'ai pas vraiment voulu savoir les détails, de toute façon il est mort, même si ça me fais une grande peine, je peux rien y faire, ce qui est fait est fait et quoi que je fasse je sais qu'il veut que je sois heureux, inutile de pleurer tout mon soûl, cela ne le fera pas revenir..

- Je suis désolé pour toi, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui et qu'il était ta seule famille...

Naruto acquiesça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gaara avant de continuer.

- Ensuite un agent de police est venu me voir, d'ailleurs il avait pas grand-chose d'un agent à part la tenue, enfin il en avait plutôt rien à fiche de moi en fin de compte et il m'a juste dit que j'allais hériter.

Il fit une pause, se remémorant la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée, plus il y repensait, plus il trouvait cela étrange que l'homme débarque comme ça et lui dise qu'il allait devoir s'installer dans cette maison. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il allait devoir signer plein de paperasse, payer une grosse somme d'argent pour récupérer l'héritage…Il chassa ses pensées devant le regard intrigué de son ami et repris son récit.

- Oui, hériter d'un grand manoir, il m'a d'ailleurs dit que j'y serais bien dedans, qu'il était parfait mais surtout qu'il appartenait avant à mes parents. Et je ne comprends pas, personne ne m'en avait jamais parlé avant, ni mon grand-père, ni ma grand-mère, ni…

- Et tu es allé le voir je suppose.

- Oui…justement, ce que j'y ai trouvé est pas…vraiment…réjouissant. C'était affreux, Gaara, vraiment affreux. Je suis d'abord rentré dans le parc, immense mais enfouis sous la verdure et ensuite j'ai commencé à ouvrir la porte, et la…quand la lumière a pénétrée dans la salle, un carnage. Un véritable carnage. Des os humains de partout, des taches de sang, de la poussière, du verre, enfin c'était indescriptible. On aurait dit qu'une véritable bataille s'était déroulée dans le salon, dans mon salon.

Malgré le manque de réaction habituel du roux, il semblait vraiment choqué, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Que Naruto avait un passé plus ou moins mystérieux, il s'en doutait, mais au point de trouver des cadavres dans l'ex-demeure de ses parents…

- Tu es entré dedans ?

- Non je n'ai pas vraiment osé…je me sentais pas de devoir affronter ça tout seul.

- Demain je viendrais avec toi, on ira voir tout ça ensemble. On essaiera de nettoyer aussi et je resterai quelques jours chez toi, ma mère est partie à l'étranger pour son travail, elle le verra même pas.

- Oui, merci.

- Maintenant, au lit, on doit se reposer, et je sens qu'on ne va pas dormir de suite.

Il fit un sourire en coin à Naruto avant de le soulever et de le porter jusqu'au lit, la nuit ne faisait que commencer et avant de dormir, il devait changer les idées du blond.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En cette fin de matinée, le soleil était au rendez-vous tandis que les deux jeunes garçons s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la demeure des Uzumaki. Gaara ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, ils avaient emporté de chez lui de quoi tout nettoyer : balais, pelles et sacs poubelles. Ils avaient décidés de tout sortir et d'en faire un tas avant de le faire brûler.

Le roux poussa une grimace de dégoût avant d'entrer dans la salle et de commencer le travail.

- On ne doit pas chômer, sinon on en a pour des jours entiers, c'est pire que ce que je n'avais imaginé.

- Oui chef !

Naruto était de meilleure humeur ce matin, moins fatigué que le jour précédent et en compagnie de son ami, tout devenait possible, il entra donc à son tour, regardant tout autour de lui avec effroi et se mit tant bien que mal au travail.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi qu'ils eurent fait pratiquement la totalité du salon. Ils avaient pu visiter également les autres pièces : elles étaient certes, remplies de poussière mais au moins il n'y avait pas le même chantier qu'à l'entrée, qui se trouvait être la plus grande salle de l'endroit. Sans doute faite pour la réception. La maison paraissait beaucoup plus grande vue de l'extérieur qu'une fois à l'intérieur, même si les deux jeunes hommes ne l'avaient pas encore visitée entièrement, ils avaient découvert les chambres se trouvant à l'étage et qui étaient aux nombre de trois, attenant chacune à une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi une imposante bibliothèque, remplie d'ouvrages anciens plus épais les uns que les autres. Elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, deux pièces après l'entrée. Ces deux dernières étaient composées de la cuisine et d'un bureau. Ils avaient voulu ouvrir une lourde porte en bois dans ce dernier, mais la serrure avait tenu bon, fermée à double tour de clé. Gaara avait alors proposé de la défoncé, mais Naruto préférait garder sa maison en bon état, ils s'en occuperaient plus tard.

Naruto s'approcha du tas qu'ils avaient formé avec toutes les saletés de l'endroit avec la ferme intention de le brûler quand on le retient par le bras.

- Gaara ?

- On nous observe depuis un moment, on brûlera ça demain, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il ne désire pas se faire connaître.

- Ah…je devrais peut être l'inviter à boire le thé où…

- Tu es vraiment trop naïf parfois, s'il ne se montre pas c'est qu'il ne veut pas que nous le voyons. Allez, rentrons, on va préparer ce qu'on a apporté pour le repas.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Naruto rentra dans le manoir, après avoir jeté un dernier regard dans les arbres alentour, Gaara en fit de même.

Trois jours plus tard, le manoir était fin prêt pour être habité. Les deux amis avaient même acheté de grands tissus pour couvrir les meubles que Naruto n'allait pas utiliser, lui évitant ainsi un ménage régulier. Il ne restait que le jardin qui ressemblait à une jungle anciennement entretenue : les rosiers se mêlaient aux ronces, envahissant elles même la plupart de la surface, laissant apparaître ça et là des jonquilles. Naruto n'avait jamais jardiné, il décida alors de s'occuper de dégager simplement l'allée menant au manoir et de laisser le reste tranquille pour l'instant.

Gaara s'apprêtait à partir, sa tâche ici était accomplie, il avait aidé Naruto, et sa mère rentrait le jour même.

- Allez je file, amuse-toi bien dans ta nouvelle maison et pas de bêtises, je passerai te voir de temps en temps et si tu as un problème tu peux compter sur moi, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci Gaara ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent et Gaara donna un baiser à Naruto en guise d'au revoir avant de partir les mains dans les poches vers la sortie.

Arrivé au milieu du chemin, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille déboula devant lui.

- Alors c'était toi qui nous observais ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Donne-moi ton nom, je te donnerai le mien, je n'aime pas beaucoup les personnes comme toi, qui n'osent pas assumer leurs actes.

- Pff…Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Gaara, juste Gaara.

- Et…l'autre ?

- En quoi son nom t'intéresse-t-il ?

Seul un regard glacial lui répondit, mais il en fallait plus que ça pour faire flancher le roux. Les deux garçons se faisaient donc face, aucun d'entre eux ne baissant les yeux. Au bout d'une bonne minute, Sasuke ce décida enfin à parler.

- C'est un Uzumaki n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit un Uzumaki, c'est un garçon comme un autre.

L'autre garçon se mit alors à rire aux éclats, surprenant légèrement Gaara par la même occasion.

- Bien entendu, bien entendu…Merci pour le renseignement…Gaara.

Alors qu'il allait s'enfuir dans les bois, le roux le retint par le bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux mais ne t'avise pas de lui faire quoi que ce soit, sinon je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Un sourire dément ce dessina sur les fines lèvres de l'Uchiwa, Gaara le lâcha et reprit son chemin, laissant l'autre sauter sur la branche d'un arbre.

Au même instant Naruto flânait dans la bibliothèque, tirant un livre de-ci de là, furetant brièvement les pages, s'attardant sur les illustrations de certains, montrant le corps humain en détail, des instruments étranges… Les livres étaient vieux, les pages légèrement jaunies leur donnaient un aspect mythique et mystérieux à la fois. Naruto avait toujours aimé lire, aussi se promit il de faire le tour des livres de la bibliothèque, véritable trésor.

C'est alors qu'en tirant un livre d'une étagère, un énorme ouvrage tomba à ses pieds en un grand bruit sourd. Se penchant pour le ramasser, il l'ouvrit. Face à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Le livre contenant en fait une petite boite de métal d'un rouge brillant et ornée de dorures. Les pages étaient blanches, il servait juste de réceptacle pour cette petite chose. Que pouvait elle contenir ? Délicatement, la sortant de sa cachette, il l'ouvrit. Un petit parchemin se trouvait à l'intérieur, enroulé d'un délicat ruban rouge. Naruto s'apprêtait à défaire ce dernier quand soudain…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

…La madame qui écrit a décidé de couper son chapitre ici…mouhahaha xD.

Il n'est pas très long mais j'ai besoin de temps pour écrire la suite, donc j'arrête là pour ne pas faire attendre trop ceux qui suivent l'histoire.


	3. Chapitre III

Et le chapitre trois arrive, vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai mis (

Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !

Et un grand merci à Perlelun et elda88 pour la correction )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Délicatement, la sortant de sa cachette, il l'ouvrit. Un petit parchemin se trouvait à l'intérieur, enroulé d'un délicat ruban rouge. Naruto s'apprêtait à défaire ce dernier quand soudain…_

Une douce mélodie monta jusqu'à ses oreilles, elle avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, un je ne sais quoi qui vous donnait des frissons tout le long du dos mais en même temps qui vous poussait à aller voir d'où provenait le son et à l'écouter encore et encore.

Naruto leva les yeux de son parchemin, les tournant vers la petite fenêtre qui laissait filtrer la pâle du clair de lune. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si tard, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer tandis qu'il s'intéressait aux nombreux livres de la bibliothèque.

Son regard continuait de fixer la fenêtre, écoutant l'attirante mélodie. Plus il l'écoutait, plus il oubliait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, plus l'envie d'aller voir d'où elle provenait faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Posant délicatement la boîte sur le sol, il se leva dans un état second avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Il se mit à traverser le parc, ses pas frôlant l'herbe humide de cette nuit de printemps, le guidant toujours plus près de la mélodie. Se frayant un chemin parmi les broussailles, il ne se rendit même pas compte que des ronces entaillaient ses jambes, laissant de profondes griffures teintées de sang.

A mesure qu'il progressait vers la source de la musique, son rythme de marche devenait de plus en plus effréné, courant presque par moment. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt autour du parc duquel il était sorti par un trou dans le grillage. Quand, enfin, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin il fut tout proche du joueur, il lui sembla qu'il marchait depuis des heures, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes et son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Naruto poussa la branche d'un arbre, dégageant la vue sur une petite clairière, éclairée par la lune. Loupant un battement, son cœur accéléra encore l'allure lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette androgyne assise sur un vieux tronc d'arbre. L'image avait tout de féerique : un jeune homme d'une grande beauté mise en valeur par la douce lumière nocturne, jouait une magnifique mélodie à l'ocarina, en plein milieu de la forêt. Devant lui, un feu de camp crépitait doucement. Ses doigts allaient et venaient sur l'instrument, fermant et ouvrant tour à tour les différents trous, laissant échapper tantôt des sons aigus, tantôt des sons graves.

C'est alors que le regard du jeune blond fut attiré par le feu, regardant plus intensément il distingua la silhouette d'un loup qui semblait danser au dessus des flammes, grand, noir, beau et puissant. Et plus il le regardait plus il lui apparaissait net et précis, il semblait se mouvoir au rythme de la mélodie, marchant et courant dans la lumière.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la créature, ébahi par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais soudain l'animal se figea dans sa direction, plantant son regard doré dans celui du blond.

Attiré par une force invisible, ce dernier sortit de sa cachette, s'approchant du feu. D'envoûtantes paroles se mirent alors à raisonner dans sa tête, psalmodiant inlassablement la même litanie :

- Danse…Danse avec moi…

- Que… ? Moi, danser… ?

C'est alors qu'autour de lui, de fins nuages de fumée se mirent à tourbillonner, délaissant peu à peu leur couleur translucide pour une magnifique teinte rousse et prenant la forme tout doucement d'un renard qui, aussitôt qu'il fut entièrement formé, s'élança au dessus des flammes pour entamer un doux ballet.

Naruto était médusé, que lui arrivait il ? Un rêve ? Non, tout cela était bien réel. Peut-être même tellement réel que cela en devenait angoissant. La musique s'accéléra, le cœur du blond aussi, les flammes devinrent plus hautes et le feu plus bruyant, tout semblait prendre une ampleur impressionnante. La tête commençait à lui tourner lorsque tout ce qui venait d'apparaître prit fin, en même temps que la mélodie. En effet, le jeune homme brun venait d'arrêter de jouer et fixait désormais Naruto.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda ce dernier, sortant de sa torpeur.

L'autre se rapprocha alors, doucement, d'une démarche presque féline, et se planta devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Et sans jamais briser le contact visuel, il chuchota :

- Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa.

La suite se passa tellement vite que Naruto ne comprit pas vraiment comment il se retrouva sur le dos, Sasuke à cheval sur lui en train de…l'étrangler !?

Il venait de se prendre une baffe monumentale qui l'avait envoyé à terre, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de son corps un court instant. Mais cela avait suffit à Sasuke pour qu'il prenne le dessus.

L'air commençait à lui manquait lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille retentit derrière lui et son opposant.

- Je vois que j'ai bien fait de te suivre toute la journée, Sasuke.

Lâchant Naruto, l'interpellé se releva.

- Gaara…

- Oh, je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de mon nom, ironisa ce dernier.

- Tsss.

- Tu vas encore t'enfuir ?

- Oh, serait-ce de la provocation ?

Gaara sourit, défiant le brun sournoisement.

- Désolé, ce genre de truc ne prend pas sur moi, mais on n'en est pas à notre dernière rencontre, si cela peut te soulager.

Le regard du roux se fit plus sévère, Sasuke venait de sous (il faut un trait d'union entre ces deux mots) entendre qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber son idée de s'en prendre à Naruto.

- Dégage, avant que je ne fasse en sorte que ce soit la dernière.

Ne relevant pas les dernières paroles de Gaara, il recula, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les arbres avant de s'élancer à travers la nuit noire.

- Tu aurais au moins pu lui demander pourquoi il veut me tuer…

- Je pense que malheureusement pour toi, tu auras l'occasion de le faire plus tard. Et il ne sera peut être pas nécessaire de lui demander, le manoir doit contenir des informations qui nous en diront un peu plus sur ce mec. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je te ramène chez toi et je rentre, il est quand même minuit passé…

Gaara se garda bien de dire à son ami que Sasuke connaissait son nom avant de l'avoir rencontré, pas besoin de l'inquiéter d'avantage au sujet de cet étrange jeune homme. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le plus grand silence, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de parler, trop fatigués de toute façon pour réfléchir aux évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Une fois arrivés à la demeure de l'Uzumaki, les deux garçons se séparèrent, Gaara proposa à Naruto de rester chez lui, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, préférant rester seul pour chercher des informations sur son compte. La soirée qui venait de se dérouler l'avait bouleversé, il devait bien l'avouer, il

La lourde porte du domaine se ferma en un sinistre grincement, faisant frémir le blond, resté seul dans l'entrée de sa maison, lumières éteintes, il observait la lune filtrer à travers la baie vitrée de la pièce, la musique raisonnait encore dans sa tête, les envoûtantes notes lui rappelant l'étrange danse. D'ailleurs, il avait beau se repasser cette scène, au ralenti, en analysant chaque image, chaque mouvement, tout ce dont il se souvenait et qui pouvait lui donner une explication rationnelle à ces étranges animaux. Avait-il été hypnotisé par la musique de l'Uchiwa à tel point qu'il avait eu des hallucinations ?

Tout cela lui tracassait trop l'esprit, oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné à ce moment-là pour retrouver la paisible vie qu'il menait avant ! Mais se plaindre était vain, il le savait bien, rien ne lui ramènerait son grand-père, le passé était le passé. Il lui fallait maintenant découvrir les motivations de son ennemi, sinon il ne tarderait pas lui non plus à faire parti du passé, et ça, il n'en était pas question !

Pourtant il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué, trop fatigué. Doucement il se laissa glisser sur le sol froid de la pièce, les larmes accumulés ces derniers jours coulant sur ses joues, il ne songea pas à les arrêter, cela le soulageait au moins un peu de pouvoir évacuer toute cette tristesse. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit par terre.

Au fond d'un petit bois, dans un sinistre manoir, un jeune garçon blond ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par la baie vitrée. Emergeant d'un sommeil sans rêves, il essuya les traînés salées sur son visage avant de se redresser. Naruto avait mal partout, le carrelage n'était pas vraiment le bon endroit pour passer la nuit.

Il se secoua la tête, se gratta les yeux et se mit regarder dehors quand il fut soudain frappé par un détail. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Courant entre les étagères, il aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait : la boîte qu'il avait découverte la veille, avant son excursion dans la forêt. Elle était déjà ouverte, laissant apparaître le petit parchemin qu'elle contenait. Il défit le petit ruban qui le maintenait fermé, le rangeant dans sa poche.

Son cœur battait fort, de plus en plus fort, comme s'il sentait que cette petite chose allait bouleverser sa vie, déjà pas mal remuée ces derniers jours. Mais d'un autre côté, il redoutait ce moment, il allait savoir, mais savoir quoi…? Il était censé tout savoir sur lui, non ? Mais s'il savait tout, alors pourquoi un garçon de son âge voulait-il le tuer ? Il respira un bon coup, les questions ce serait pour plus tard, pour l'instant, il fallait lire le contenu du bout de papier !

Il le déplia…lentement…

- Qu'est ce que… ?

S'écria-t-il lorsqu'il vit ce qui était écrit sur le papier. Ses mains tremblaient, de rage, d'amertume. Dire qu'il s'était emballé pour ça ! Il devait se changer les idées, et son estomac lui réclamait son petit-déjeuner, il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine.

Au milieu des livres, sur le sol de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, trônait un petit morceau de papier froissé, sur lequel on pouvait lire quelques mots : « _Veni, Vedi, Vici._ Jules César ».

Plongé dans son bol de céréales, il ruminait envers celui ou celle qui avait planqué ce mot dans cette boîte. Puis il finit par se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de chercher dans ce manoir et il songeait sérieusement à aller demander à …comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah, oui, ce fameux Uchiwa Sasuke, qui avait l'air d'en savoir vraiment beaucoup sur lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait, on ne voulait pas tuer les gens sans raison, si ?

Il savait bien sûr qu'aller le voir impliquait de prendre des risques, mais il ne supportait pas d'attendre sans rien faire que l'autre vienne le voir ou qu'un évènement se produise. Il but d'une traite le reste de lait qui se trouvait dans son bol et se leva, déterminé. Il devait y aller. Il traversa la pièce, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Mais tandis qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait à la porte, un objet attira son attention. Un tableau représentant le buste d'un personnage doté d'une couronne de laurier. Voyons, pourquoi ce tableau l'intriguait-il… ? Il essaya de se souvenir qui c'était, faisant remonter à la surface les cours qu'il avait pris au collège, avant de quitter l'école pour aider son grand-père. Il fouilla le nom des personnages importants de l'histoire qu'il avait appris…Hitler…non…Jules César !

Mais bien sûr, il s'était arrêté devant car inconsciemment il s'était souvenu que c'était lui, de plus il se souvint qu'il y avait un nom écrit sur le parchemin. Naruto décrocha le tableau, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur, finalement il n'était peut-être pas si bête que ça celui qui avait mis cette boîte dans la bibliothèque ! Le trou était trop haut pour qu'il voit ce qu'il y avait dedans, si celui-ci contenait quelque objet, bien entendu. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et passa sa main dedans. Il en ressortit un autre papier, plus conséquent que le premier. Il doutait, et si il y avait encore des pièges… ? Peu importait, il devait quand même l'ouvrir. Même scénario que pour le petit parchemin, son cœur se mit encore une fois à battre la chamade et ses pensées à s'emballer.

Il le déplia, il s'agissait en fait d'une lettre, écrite à la plume, dont il commença la lecture. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, ses mains se mirent à trembler, sa tête à tourner tellement les questions affluaient et son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine à de nombreuses reprises.

« Naruto, mon cher fils, si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est que je suis probablement mort depuis longtemps déjà, mais ce qui compte le plus c'est que tu sois en vie. Si tel est le cas, alors j'aurai réalisé ma dernière volonté. Si il s'agit d'une autre personne qui lit ce qui va suivre, passez votre chemin, il n'y a ici que souffrance et désespoir d'un père à qui l'on a volé sa vie, ses rêves et sa famille.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi pour écrire, pourtant j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, mon fils. Je dois donc en venir au plus important et te dévoiler la vérité sur ta vie, ta naissance, notre mort…à ta mère et à moi. Il faut que tu connaisses le lourd passé de ta famille, mon lourd passé. J'ai caché cette lettre, certaines personnes ne devaient pas tomber dessus…notamment l'état. Commençons donc par le commencement…Tu es né un triste jour de printemps, en même temps que ton voisin de l'époque, Sasuke Uchiwa naissait. Avant de te dévoiler la suite, je dois d'abord te parler de moi, de ce que je faisais dans la vie, de ce qui m'a détruit, nous as tous détruits.

Plus jeune j'étais un chercheur ambitieux, doué et convoité par plusieurs centres de recherches. A l'apogée de ma carrière, l'état m'a pris sous son aile, prétendant me faire accéder au sommet, me promettant monts et merveilles.

J'étais jeune, j'ai été leurré. De plus je venais tout juste de m'installer avec ta mère dans un petit appartement, l'état me proposait un immense manoir, celui dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement. J'ai donc tout naturellement accepté, un laboratoire se trouvait au sous-sol, tout ce que je demandais m'était fourni, même les plus chers appareils.

Seulement petit à petit, au cours des mois, lorsque l'état avait gagné mon entière confiance, j'ai commencé à recevoir des missives de ce dernier, me demandant d'exécuter telle ou telle recherche. Elles se firent de plus en plus courantes, pour finalement ne pas me laisser le temps de faire ce qui m'intéressait. Et puis un jour j'en ai reçu une atroce…il me demandait de faire des recherches sur des humains, des humains vivants ! Ce qui va suivre est très dur pour moi à écrire, les larmes coulent en ce moment même, ma plume se bloque, ma main tremble. Naruto…je n'ai plus le temps, ils arrivent…c'est mon tour… »

La suite était tachée d'encre, le père de Naruto avait dû la cacher juste avant qu' « ils » n'arrivent. Naruto s'était écroulé à genou sur le sol, ses jambes tremblantes ne le supportaient plus, il était horrifié, comment tout ça était- il possible, on lui avait pourtant dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident non, lui avait-on mentit... ? Qui croire, son grand-père qui était réticent sur le sujet ou cette lettre que son père décédé disait avoir écrite… ?

Sasuke. Il devait lui demander, son père l'avait cité dans sa lettre, il devait y avoir un rapport entre eux deux, horsmis le fait qu'ils soient nés le même jour, au même moment. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche, enfila ses chaussures et sortit dehors en direction du manoir voisin.

Naruto se trouvait devant un portail noir immense, le manoir des Uchiwa. Il l'avait trouvé après avoir suivit le petit chemin adjacent à celui qui menait chez lui. Bien qu'il soit partit de chez lui déterminé, il hésitait maintenant à appuyer sur la petite sonnette. Il serra la lettre dans sa poche pour se donner du courage et approcha son doigt du bouton lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

- Alors, tu viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

- Sasuke. Je dois te parler.

- Oh, quelle surprise, essayerais- tu de m'attendrir pour que je te laisse la vie sauve ?

- Ta gueule ! C'est à propos de ma famille, je veux te proposer un deal.

- Entre.

Sur ces derniers mots, il lui ouvrit le portail et lui céda le passage. Plutôt réticent au début, il finit quand même par rentrer. Voyant sa lenteur et son hésitation, Sasuke s'arrêta pour le regarder.

- Allez avance, je vais pas te tuer, pas avant de t'avoir écouter du moins.

- Pfff, sadique.

Le brun sourit, content de faire cet effet à Naruto.

Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, le manoir ressemblait étrangement à celui du blond, ce devait être le même architecte… Il coupa là ses réflexions inutiles, voyant un jeune homme plus âgé que Sasuke le regarder de travers.

- Sasuke, qui est ce ? Ne me dis pas que… ? Aurais- tu enfin pris une meilleure décision ?

- Itachi, je te présente Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Voici mon, frère, Itachi, je vis avec lui.

- Bonjour…

Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il se sentait mal à l'aise, hier Sasuke était sur le point de l'étrangler et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait chez lui et il le présentait à son frère comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une trêve. Un autre homme fit alors son apparition à leurs côtés, plutôt grand, il inquiétait Naruto.

- Soit le bienvenu ici, Naruto…

- Voici Orochimaru, mon tuteur, celui aussi qui me fait les cours à domicile.

- Ah…Merci. Bafouilla le blond.

Sasuke le tira par le bras, lui indiquant de le suivre. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces, montèrent un escalier et empruntèrent un couloir avant d'arriver dans la chambre du brun. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce, mais incroyablement vide, un grand lit, un bureau et un placard était le seul mobilier présent. La décoration était sobre, dans les teintes bleu nuit.

Sasuke s'assit sur le lit, observant le blond qui semblait de plus en plus inquiet.

- Assieds-toi, et explique- moi ce que tu as à me dire.

Naruto ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se décida enfin à aller s'asseoir à côté du brun, afin de lui révéler ce pour quoi il était venu.

- Ecoute, je sais pas pourquoi tu veux me tuer, je sais même pas qui je suis exactement, il semblerait que tout mon passé m'ai été caché. Seulement avant de te rencontrer, de venir là, avant la mort de mon grand-père…enfin bref avant que tout soit chamboulé je me croyais normal. Et làje viens de tomber sur une lettre de mon père. Lis, ce sera moins long.

Il tendit la lettre à son ennemi, qui la prit avant de la lire rapidement.

- Je vois, ton vieux n'a pas eu le temps de finir.

Une expression de haine s'afficha sur le visage de Sasuke lorsqu'il rendit la lettre au blond.

- Je…je veux que tu me raconte l'histoire, tu la connais non, tu sais tout non ? Alors s'il te plait, dis moi ! Je dois savoir Sasuke !

Naruto s'était levé et placé en face du brun, prêt à le menacer s'il refusait. Mais il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'observer Naruto. Alors celui-ci continua.

- Ecoute, j'ai un deal à te proposer : tu me dis tout, tu me racontes mon histoire, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux me tuer et tu me laisses découvrir ma vie entière. En échange, une fois que je saurai tout…je…tu pourras me tuer…

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se rende si facilement, juste en échange de quelques informations.

- Tu es prêt à te rendre si facilement… ?

- Ecoute, rien ne me retient ici, je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai fait pour qu'un mec comme toi m'en veuille au point de me tuer, alors tu l'acceptes ce deal ou merde ?

- Ce que tu as fait ? Tu es venu au monde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voila, enfin j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite, j'avais trop de choses à faire comme le bac blanc qui m'ont empêchées de martyriser mes petits persos préférés TT

Vos avis m'intéressent ;)


	4. Chapitre IV

Zou, chapitre 4 on-line D

Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Qu'est ce que…tu as dit… ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, fais pas semblant, j'ai dit que la raison pour laquelle je veux te tuer est ta naissance. Cela me semble on ne peut plus clair.

Sa naissance… ? Mais enfin comment pouvait-on se faire un ennemi en sortant du ventre de sa mère, sans rien connaître autour de soi, sans savoir même que cet ennemi existe déjà ? D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas qu'une simple rancœur envers lui, il voulait le tuer ! Naruto paniquait, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en venant ici, il découvrirait quelque chose d'aussi…douloureux ? Il ne pouvait même pas qualifier tous les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête en ce moment, il y en avait tellement !

De la déception, de la tristesse, de la peur, de l'incompréhension…et toutes ces questions ! Toutes ces questions qui venaient s'ajouter aux autres, comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez, il fallait que les problèmes s'additionnent.

- J'accepte.

- Pardon ?

Le jeune blond était tellement décontenancé qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Sasuke parler.

- Je t'ai dit que j'acceptais ta proposition, seulement je vais y ajouter mes conditions.

Le brun marqua une pause pour être certain de capter toute l'attention de son interlocuteur, il le voyait totalement perdu depuis qu'il lui avait dévoilé la raison de sa haine. Peu importait.

- Qui seront ?

-Premièrement je ne te dévoilerai rien, tu devras trouver les réponses que tu cherches par tes propres moyens. Deuxièmement…je vais te suivre et te surveiller, je n'ai aucunement confiance en toi et je ne veux pas que tu profites de ce répit pour filer en douce. Acceptes-tu ?

- Et bien…

Sasuke eut un demi-sourire avant d'ajouter :

- Je précise aussi que la porte et la fenêtre de la chambre sont verrouillées, si tu refuse d'obtempérer…hé, hé…je te laisse deviner la suite des évènements…

Naruto frissonna, mince, il s'était vraiment jeté dans la gueule du loup et maintenant, il était totalement coincé. Lui qui avait cru un moment maîtriser la situation, c'était raté.

- Je…vois…Tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix en fait…

- C'est bien, je vois que tu as un minimum de logique.

Sadique. Vraiment il était d'un sadisme ! Il prévoyait tout, calculait tout. Depuis le moment où il était entré ici, Naruto n'avait eu aucune chance de remporter la victoire sans que tout se passe comme le brun le désirait, il était temps de vraiment paniquer. Et puis il avait vraiment le physique de l'emploi, les cheveux corbeau légèrement devant ses deux billes couleur ébène qui vous fixaient intensément, sans jamais douter, sans jamais faiblir. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas le savoir d'ailleurs.

- Bien, donc tu me suivras pendant que je chercherai les informations, après…

Il déglutit, après il mourait. Il se laisserait tuer, il avait décidé ça sur un coup de déprime mais, le voulait-il vraiment ? Voulait-il vraiment abandonner cette vie, aussi misérable soit-elle ? Non. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il voulait vivre. Donc après il aviserait. Il trouverait bien quelque chose de toute façon…non… ?

Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur les recherches.

Sasuke finit sa phrase à sa place.

- Après, je te tuerai.

- …Oui…

Le brun se leva, s'avançant vers la porte tandis que Naruto le regardait faire sans réagir.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Lève-toi idiot, tu vas tenir ta part du contrat et commencer immédiatement.

- Hum.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Naruto arpentait la bibliothèque, cherchant des indices comme celui qu'il avait trouvé précédemment, ouvrant quelques livres au passage, espérant qu'ils lui apporteraient des réponses ou le mèneraient au moins sur une piste. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était encore produit.

Sasuke quant à lui était assit nonchalamment sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la pièce, plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage dont le blond n'arrivait pas à lire le titre depuis qu'il l'avait sortit. Pourtant il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que ce genre de personne lisait.

Avoir une présence avec lui était rassurant, du moins aurait dû être rassurant si la présence en question n'était pas votre ennemi mortel. Soit, il faisait avec ce qu'il avait.

Naruto était fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, faisant lever les yeux de son observateur vers lui.

- Tu renonces déjà ? Ou peut-être en as-tu marre de chercher quelque chose ici alors que tu n'y trouveras sans doute que des vieux livres d'érudits ?

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt si tu savais qu'il n'y avait que cette sorte d'écrits ?

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, même si ce n'était pas son rôle il aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien ici. Et puis comment le savait-il ?

- Je suis venu ici plusieurs fois, c'est pour ça que je sais ce que contiennent ces livres.

Ah, parce qu'en plus maintenant il lisait dans les pensés, hein ?! Ce mec était tout simplement flippant, qu'elle poisse d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui !

- Ah, ok.

Naruto s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, regardant Sasuke qui s'était replongé dans son livre. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants, profitant de ce moment pour réfléchir à l'endroit dans lequel il allait pouvoir chercher.

Les chambres… ? Lorsque Gaara et lui avait fait le ménage, ils avaient recouvert les meubles de draps blancs, Naruto n'avait alors pas pensé à regarder dedans, les croyant vides, peut-être y trouverait-il des informations intéressantes. Il prit appuie sur le mur pour se lever mais cela déclencha un mécanisme à l'intérieur de la cloison. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre, le sol trembla autour de lui, ainsi qu'une portion de mur. Sasuke sauta de son perchoir et couru à côté du blond : il avait comprit ce qu'il était en train de se passer : Naruto venait sans faire exprès de révéler un passage secret.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas très futé mais au moins tu as de la chance.

Naruto ne releva pas, de toute façon Sasuke ne le connaissait pas, son affirmation n'était pas fondée. Une partie du mur pivota, de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dos à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient précédemment. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait…rien. Du moins, ils ne voyaient rien. Les murs avaient arrêtés de trembler, plus rien ne bougeait autour d'eux, seul le noir, total et pesant, était maintenant présent. Et cette angoisse que Naruto sentait monter en lui.

- Qu'est ce que…

Une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau du poignet droit du blond, elle s'accentuait, un étau faisait pression sans qu'il comprenne d'où il venait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il toucha de sa main libre ce qui le tenait qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Il essaya alors de se dégager de la prise de son rival, pensant encore à un coup plus ou moins douteux de sa part.

- Hey, tu me fais mal là, ne profites pas du noir pour tenter quoi que ce soit !

Allait-il vraiment profiter de l'obscurité totale pour trahir leur accord ? Quoi que de sa part ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant. Il se sentait soudain bête : il avait voulu faire un accord avec son ennemi, autant demander à un pédophile de ne pas se jeter sur l'innocent petit enfant qu'on lui tend gentiment…

- Je…supporte pas le noir…sors-nous d'ici…de suite.

- Pardon ?!

Fut la seule chose que Naruto pu lui dire à ce moment là, tellement un tel aveu le choquait. Il le sentait indestructible lorsqu'il le regardait, il n'y voyait aucune faille, aucune faiblesse. Et voilà qu'il lui avouait avoir peur du noir. De plus, pas une simple peur si ses déductions étaient bonnes, la voix du brun avait tremblé, beaucoup, et il refusait de lâcher son poignet. Il était peut-être temps de profiter de la situation… ? Non, non, non ! Ressaisis-toi Naruto, tu ne dois pas faire ce qu'il aurait fait dans ce cas, tu n'es pas aussi sadique. Bon, donc il fallait trouver une sortie, et vite pour le grand chef.

- Je suis aussi pommé que toi là tu sais…

- Démerdes-toi, je veux sortir, je ne suis pas bien ici, ok ?

L'instant de faiblesse fut de courte durée, du moins il ne l'avait dit clairement qu'une fois, seul son souffle rauque et accéléré montrait sa panique grandissante.

- Ok, je vais chercher.

Allez, un peu de bon cœur ne fait de mal à personne.

- Je suis vraiment trop gentil de nature, reprit Naruto, ça me perdra…

Il prit la main de Sasuke, qui commençait à lui faire sérieusement mal, et positionna son autre main à plat sur le mur, de façon à sentir si il trouvait une porte ou autre indice qui pourrait les mener jusqu'à la sortie. En espérant qu'il y en ait une. Sasuke, de son côté, faisait la même chose.

Ils marchaient doucement, le blond les guidant dans un couloir qui semblait ne pas vouloir en finir. Mais soudain Naruto sentit le revêtement mural changer sous ses doigts, la surface, autrefois dure et rugueuse, devenait douce et soyeuse : un tissu était posé sur le mur.

- Arrête-toi Sasuke, y a quelque chose qui change là. Fit Naruto en lui posant la main sur le tissu.

- Gnuh… ? C'est juste du tissu, ça veut pas dire qu'il y ait une sortie ou…

Mais en s'appuyant un peu plus sur la partie couverte du mur, ce dernier sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il tomba dans un tunnel lisse qui le fit glisser sur plusieurs mètres.

- Sasuke ?

Le tissu cachait tout simplement un interrupteur qui activait lui-même une trappe donnant sur un large tuyau dans lequel Sasuke s'était retrouvé en train de glisser.

La voix de Sasuke, qui venait de trouver l'interrupteur permettant d'allumer la lumière, résonna d'en bas :

- Viens voir.

A son tour, le jeune homme resté en haut se laissa glisser, plus lentement que le brun, dans l'orifice. Une fois en bas, il dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre plus ou moins l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterris.

La salle, de taille moyenne, avait pour seul mobilier une table sur laquelle était disposées des piles de parchemins de la taille d'un poster. Tout le reste de l'espace était emplie de parchemins identiques sur lesquels étaient dessinés des plans du manoir. Certains étaient finis, d'autres en cours d'avancement, inachevés ou à peine débutés.

Un véritable bazar dans lequel il fallait absolument mettre de l'ordre si les deux jeunes hommes voulaient parvenir à dénicher des informations.

- Voilà qui va faire avancer mes recherches à grands pas !

- Ou pas. Répondit sèchement Sasuke.

Il ne disait pas cela en l'air, il savait bien que les plans de manoirs comme celui de Naruto étaient souvent faussés, refais en plusieurs exemplaires (ce qui allait leur demander un important travail de tri et de vérifications avant de pouvoir enlever les faux des justes). De plus, il savait que le père du blond avait un certain penchant pour les énigmes…

Naruto regardait son ennemi d'un air interrogatif, il avait bien vu que ce dernier était plongé dans des pensées et avait deviné qu'il n'avait pas brisé la motivation de Naruto pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Quoi qu'il en aurait été capable. Sadique.

Il hésitait : lui demander de lui en dire un peu plus, ou ne rien lui demander du tout… ? cruel dilemme : s'il osait essayer de lui soustraire des informations, qui sait ce que le brun allait encore vouloir en échange…l'un de ses bras peut-être…ou autre chose. Gloups.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus aux tortures qu'il aurait pu subir, Sasuke l'appela de l'autre bout de la table.

- Aide-moi, on va tous les regarder, met d'un côté tous ceux qui sont entier, les autres tu les entasses dans un coin. On va essayer d'avancer grâce à ces parchemins, pour l'instant c'est notre seule piste. Du moins notre seule piste intéressante, à moins que tu ne veuilles retourner dans la bibliothèque…

Naruto regarda Sasuke, le reflet de l'incompréhension la plus totale sur le visage, il l'avait imaginé seul ou bien le brun avait dit « on » ? Depuis quand il l'aidait ? Depuis quand c'était « on » ?

Méfiance était de rigueur, bien qu'elle le soit dans toutes les situations avec un tel énergumène.

Le blond étant de nature bavarde (il se retenait depuis plusieurs jours pour parler, il faut dire que le brun avait des manières plutôt efficaces pour le dissuader de parler) il ne se rendit même pas compte des paroles qui lui échappèrent :

- Depuis quand veux-tu m'aider ? Enfin j'étais censé bosser seul et toi me surveiller et…

- Je ne compte pas passer le reste de ma vie à jouer les baby-sitters, de plus, plus vite tu auras tes réponses, plus vite je pourrais me venger.

Pur profit, il aurait dû s'en douter. Un instant il avait espéré que l'autre lui laisse enfin quelques instants de répit, il soupira avant d'exécuter les ordres du « chef ».

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils triaient ces parchemins de malheur et Naruto n'en voyait toujours pas le bout. Il fatiguait, la soirée était avancée maintenant, il voulait dormir, il avait en plus sauté un repas à midi et son ventre le lui rappela vivement. Sasuke leva un sourcil, il était temps qu'ils se séparent, lui aussi avait faim et ils en avaient encore pour un bon moment avant de venir à bout de tous ces plans.

- On remonte, il est tard, j'ai faim, toi aussi, tu es fatigué, on se retrouve demain. Non, tout bien réfléchi je dors ici, je veux pas que tu me file entre les doigts pendant la nuit.

Naruto soupira, il ne comptait pas partir, il n'avait aucun endroit où aller vu l'amabilité des gens à son égard, aller sonner à la porte du premier inconnu venu afin de demander l'hospitalité n'était pas recommandé. Il y avait bien Gaara qui l'aurait accueilli avec plaisir mais il ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse, le roux aussi avait ses soucis, pas besoin de lui en rajouter un de plus.

-T'es vraiment obligé de rester dormir ici ? Dormir avec un psychopathe ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant, je ne compte pas m'enfuir en plus.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer passer la nuit ailleurs, dans un endroit plus chaud et plus accueillant appelé couramment l'Enfer, sourit-il sadiquement.

- Ta compagnie à celle du diable…je me demande si tu ne me fais pas plus peur.

- Tu veux aller vérifier ?

Le blond avala sa salive, il avait voulu essayer de reprendre un peu le contrôle de sa vie mais Sasuke était redoutable, il avait une répartie à toute épreuve qui avait le don d'agacer Naruto.

Ils remontèrent donc de leur planque, prenant le même chemin que pour l'aller, bien que remonter par le tube ne fût pas une tâche des plus simples. Ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la cuisine, où chacun se préparerait lui-même son repas, par peur de se faire empoisonner par l'autre. Suite à cela, Naruto voulu aller se coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre où Sasuke posa les conditions :

- Je ferme la porte à clé, la clé se trouve dans la poche de mon caleçon, ne t'avise pas d'y toucher, clair ?

- Oui…

- Bien, sur ce, bonne nuit.

Installés chacun dans un lit de la pièce, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto regarda l'heure : trois heure du matin et il avait une envie folle d'aller aux toilettes. Mais comment sortir de cette pièce en évitant de réveiller l'autre ?

Il se leva, s'approchant à pas feutrés du lit de Sasuke, souleva la couette le plus doucement possible avant qu'une main de se referme sur son poignet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou p'tain ? J'ai bien fais de rester avec toi, tu veux t'enfuir ?

- Je…voulais juste aller aux toilettes.

- Hn.

Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était encore dans un état semi-commateux et il fallait bien avouer que Naruto lui avait fichu la trouille. Il n'était jamais rassuré lorsqu'il dormait.

Il réfléchi, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, il avait vraiment envie de laisser Naruto aller faire ce qu'il avait à faire tout seul. Soudain, un bruit attira son attention, un bruit de pas, quelqu'un venait.

Il sauta de son lit, le refit à la va-vite et tira Naruto plus près de lui :

-Naruto, il faut qu'on se planque, dépêches-toi, quelqu'un arrive, s'il nous trouve, c'en est foutu de nous, alors bouge.

Le blond ne comprenait pas tout mais se laissa entraîner par son acolyte qui le tirait par la manche du haut de son pyjama, l'emmenant vers la seule échappatoire possible ; un grand placard remplis de vêtements. Ils s'infiltrèrent dedans et se couvrirent de plusieurs couvertures. Bien que la chaleur soit forte, Sasuke ordonna à Naruto de faire le moins de bruit possible et de ne surtout pas bouger.

Les pas se rapprochaient, lentement, comme s'ils prenaient le temps d'explorer les alentours. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, allumant la lumière, regardant dans les différents recoins. Puis les deux jeunes sentirent soudain leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérer : Sasuke parce qu'il avait deviné qui ils étaient et Naruto parce qu'il voyait bien que Sasuke ne jouait pas la comédie. En effet, collés l'un contre l'autre, le blond pouvait sentir les faibles tremblements qui agitaient le corps du brun, il espérait qu'il aurait des explications plus tard. Cette fois il avait le droit de savoir.

Mais son attention se reporta sur les pas de la personne qui se dirigeaient par ici. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle les découvrait ? Elle s'arrêta devant le placard, faisant lentement coulisser la première porte. Elle était au dessus d'eux maintenant, ils pouvaient presque entendre sa respiration, au vu de la carrure que laissait entrapercevoir les couvertures il s'agissait d'un homme, costaud, très costaud.

Il balaya du regard le placard, Sasuke se retenait de trembler, ses mains étaient moites, il serrait de toutes ses forces un bout de tissu de son pyjama. La main de l'homme s'avança, d'une lenteur extrême, comme s'il savait qu'ils étaient juste sous son nez et qu'il voulait les achever à petit feu avant de leur signaler qu'il connaissait leur position depuis le début. Elle se posa sur les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans le placard, les écartant.

Il continua ce petit manège pendant encore quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour les deux garçons. Le stress était tel qu'ils n'osaient plus respirer.

Enfin l'homme referma le battant coulissant du placard et s'éloigna en prononçant d'une voix rauque :

- Ici non plus il n'y est pas, on laisse tomber, demain on retournera chez lui.

Les intrus étaient partis, enfin, Naruto et Sasuke s'autorisèrent de respirer. Ils attendirent néanmoins quelques minutes avant de sortir de leur cachette et de s'asseoir tous les deux sur un lit. Alors Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Sasuke, qui étaient ces personnes ?

- Je…

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, il devait savoir, même si pour cela il devait se battre. Au fond de lui il sentait que ses hommes avaient un lien avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

- Je dois savoir. Qui étaient-ils Sasuke ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, suite au prochain chapitre, l'intrigue commence petit à petit à faire son chemin, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merenwen.


	5. Chapitre V

Chapitre 5

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, qui font toujours un p'tit quelque chose et qui me motive drôlement pour vous pondre une suite dans les plus bref délais (et au diable le bac).

Bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Sasuke, tu dois me le dire.

Naruto avait beau essayer de soustraire les informations au brun, ce dernier ne lâchait pas le morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à lui dire :

- Ils ne venaient pas pour toi, si cela peut te rassurer.

Alors ils étaient là pour Sasuke ? Mais comment étaient-ils au courant de sa présence en ce lieu ?

Une question de plus qui s'ajoutait à la liste déjà bien longue qu'il dressait dans sa tête. Il soupira, une fois de plus, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son rival.

Mais il se trompait, contre toute attente, Sasuke se décida à dévoiler une partie de ce qu'il savait.

- Ils sont…de l'état. Il me recherche, pourquoi ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Ils venaient ici d'après les informations qu'une certaine personne leur a donné sans doute.

- Ah…

Certes il avait répondu à sa question mais en ajoutant des énigmes en plus, décidément il ne s'en sortirait jamais ! Il voulait tenter d'en apprendre plus, cependant le brun ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- On doit se recoucher maintenant, pense à passer aux toilettes.

Naruto acquiesça, toutes ces émotions lui avaient fait oublier son envie. Il descendit en quatrième vitesse les escaliers menant aux uniques toilettes du manoir (ils auraient tout de même pu en installer à l'étage aussi). Il n'était pas rassuré, son cœur se remettait tout juste de la montée d'adrénaline qu'il venait de subir.

Il sortit des toilettes soulagé et se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le col de son pyjama et une autre vint se plaquer sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il hurle. Sasuke ? Non, ce n'était pas les mains de Sasuke, celles là étaient dures, poilues et brutales (bien que Sasuke ne soit pas très doux, il n'avait pas la même poigne).

Il se sentit tiré en arrière et un déclic se fit soudain dans sa tête : les hommes n'étaient en fait pas encore partis et attendaient sans doute leur proie…qui venait de se jeter dans leur gueule.

Ils l'entraînèrent dehors, le traînant dans le jardin. Du haut de la chambre Sasuke regardait la scène, impuissant. Il pensait que les hommes étaient partis, il avait eu tort, de plus ils s'en étaient pris à Naruto. L'heure était grave.

Sans ménagement Naruto fût embarqué dans une petite camionnette, puis, une fois à l'intérieur, ses poignets et ses chevilles furent liés avec une corde solide. Il ne s'agissait pas de débutants, les nœuds étaient parfaits pour éviter une quelconque échappatoire.

Ils l'assirent sur la banquette arrière et l'un d'eux dit :

- Bon, pour cette fois on en a qu'un, il faudra revenir attraper le loup.

- Oui, mais occupons-nous de celui-ci, je sens qu'il va nous donner du fil à retordre…

L'autre acquiesça, Naruto les fusillait du regard sans rien dire, ils avaient été clair : s'il parlait il se prenait un coup. Et qui était ce « loup » ? Sasuke ?

La voiture roula pendant de nombreuses minutes, interminable trajet qui faillit rendre fou le blond. Non pas que sa position soit inconfortable, mais plus ils progressaient et plus il s'inquiétait de la suite. Le paysage urbain avait laissé place depuis longtemps déjà à des champs sans fin, cultivés ou non. La légère brume les recouvrant donnait un air morbide à la situation, ne faisant qu'amplifier son stress.

Dieu ce que Sasuke lui manquait. Non, il ne lui manquait pas, il aurait juste préféré être avec lui plutôt qu'ici. Mais à choisir, seul était le mieux…non ?

Il mit fin à ses pensées lorsque l'éclairage au bord de la route repris, signalant l'arrivée d'un village ou d'un hameau. Ou d'une caserne militaire comme c'était le cas d'après les fils barbelés installés au dessus des imposants murs de pierre et des soldats en uniformes qui effectuaient une ronde le long des dits murs.

La voiture pénétra lentement dans la zone protégée, le jeune garçon sentait des tremblements parcourir ses jambes. Et ils n'étaient pas dus au froid. A l'intérieur, un impressionnant bâtiment blanc se dressait au beau milieu des remparts.

Ils se garèrent dans un emplacement vide et descendirent de la voiture, laissant un peu de mou entre les jambes de Naruto pour lui permettre de marcher. Difficilement certes, mais de marcher quand même. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte en fer qui servait d'entrée au bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils l'eurent franchie, un autre homme apparu devant lui, un sourire pervers et carnassier sur le visage. Naruto avait une étrange impression de déjà vu. Ses réflexions prirent fins immédiatement, un de ses ravisseurs venait de lui asséner un grand coup sur la tête qui le fit tomber sur le sol, évanouît.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La tête lui tournait, ses poignets et ses chevilles lui faisaient affreusement mal, et la lumière blanche qui était projetée dans ses yeux encore plus. Autour de lui, il discernait des hommes qui s'afféraient, qu'étaient-ils en train de lui faire bon dieu ?

Il ouvrit le plus possible les yeux et leva légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour que l'un des hommes en question tourne la tête vers lui et s'écrie :

- Il est réveillé, il est temps de passer à la phase deux.

- Bien, Orochimaru.

Bien sur ! Cet homme qu'il avait vu n'était autre qu'Orochimaru, qu'il avait précédemment rencontré au manoir Uchiwa. Que faisait-il là bas déjà ? Ah, il était le tuteur de Sasuke, enfin maintenant que ce dernier avait dix huit ans il était seulement celui qui s'occupait de ses cours.

Alors que faisait-il ici ? Et en quoi consistait leur « phase deux » ? Un mauvais pressentiment monta en Naruto, confirmé quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il sentit la fine aiguille d'une seringue se planter dans son bras gauche. Le liquide de la seringue se vida, lentement…jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Une vive douleur se répandit dans son corps, faisant tourner sa tête encore plus vite, il avait chaud, trop chaud, bon sang, il avait même l'impression d'étouffer !

Il essaya de se lever, c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que des liens le tenaient fermement attaché à une table d'opération, lieu sur lequel il se trouvait. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé, sa tension montait, son souffle, court, essayait en vain d'oxygéner ses poumons.

Il lui semblait étouffer, bouillir de l'intérieur. L'horrible sensation l'énervait, une haine sans précédent envahissait tout son être. De sombres pensées prirent possession de son esprit, sans qu'il ne puissent empêcher ce flot de pulsions se déverser en lui. Il sentait son âme refoulée à l'intérieur de son corps, remplacée par un autre lui, un lui bien plus cruel, un être vil et méchant.

Son souffle revenait, sa haine grandissait encore, il avait envie de tous les tuer…c'est ça…tous…ils…devaient…mourir…

Autour de lui les scientifiques essayaient tant bien que mal de replanter une seringue dans son bras, ils devaient lui faire une prise de sang de plus, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent enfin, son corps se détendit.

- Il arrive, Orochimaru, nous aurons bientôt confirmation que son groupe sanguin change une fois que le liquide contenu dans la seringue agit. La réaction qu'il vient d'avoir nous montre bien qu'il va réagir aussi, elle est cependant moins violente que celle de l'autre.

Tandis que son coéquipier disait ça, Orochimaru entraperçu quelque chose sous le tee-shirt de Naruto.

Il souleva le haut du blond, dévoilant le motif en entier : un cercle orné de divers signes d'un bleu pâle était tatoué sur le ventre du jeune homme. Les scientifiques ne l'avaient pas remarqué avant, venait-il d'apparaître ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette « chose » empêchait le démon de sortir, il faudrait attendre un peu avant de pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemblait. Décidément ils n'avaient pas de chance, l'autre sujet ne leur avait jamais laissé la chance de voir le sien non plus.

Un grognement retentit dans la salle, faisant stopper Orochimaru en pleine réflexion, il était là.

Il se retourna vers Naruto pour se délecter du spectacle offert. Le seul fait de pouvoir apercevoir une parcelle de l'ôte de ce garçon était pour lui jouissif, bientôt, si tout se passait comme prévu, il gouvernerait le monde. Il remercierait alors ce traître qui avait engendré cette chose. A cette idée il se passa la langue sur ses fines lèvres blanches.

En effet, Naruto n'avait plus la même allure : Les yeux rouges, pupilles en fente, il tirait violemment sur ses chaînes en grognant. Ses ongles avaient été remplacés par des griffes, et deux canines ornaient sa dentition. Il n'avait plus que l'aspect physique de celui qu'il était avant la transformation. Dans sa tête, tout n'était que haine, dans ses envies tout n'était que tuerie et dans son cœur…le néant.

- Allez-y, ordonna Orochimaru, et recopier-moi ce tatouage quelque part, au dessin près.

Deux de ses subordonnés s'approchèrent de la « bête » qui exprima son mécontentement en poussant un énième cris de colère. L'un des deux saisit une seringue et la planta dans une veine du bras de Naruto, afin de prélever son sang.

Plusieurs tubes furent ainsi remplis, avant qu'un calmant ne soit administré de force au prisonnier. Aussitôt, d'autres hommes s'atterrent afin de dessiner précisément le motif qui se trouvait sur le ventre de Naruto.

- Bien, analysez-le immédiatement, je veux les résultats d'ici quelques minutes.

- Bien, maître.

Dans la salle du laboratoire, un homme aux cheveux noir continuait d'observer le jeune blond, maintenant endormi sur la table d'opération, bientôt…bientôt…

Sa bouche s'étira en un sadique rictus avant qu'il ne s'en retourne dans son bureau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux, ses membres lui faisaient encore mal, et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à s'adapter à la lumière que dégageait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sa chambre ?

Le blond soupira, il se sentait vidé, de plus hier une courte partie de la soirée lui échappait à moitié, il ne se souvenait que vaguement qu'il se débattait…avec une force incroyable.

Adossé au mur, Sasuke le regardait se lever doucement, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, pas envie qu'il lui raconte ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Naruto sentait la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce, ah, première fois qu'il ressentait la présence de quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Il avait la nette impression que ses sens s'étaient accrus au cours de son expérience de cette nuit. C'était une sensation étrange mais néanmoins plutôt agréable. Il regarda l'heure : midi, il était temps d'aller manger puis de se plonger dans les plans qu'ils avaient trouvés afin de découvrir pourquoi ces hommes lui en voulaient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sasuke qui était en train de lire le fameux livre de la veille, intitulé « Expériences scientifiques du pays du feu ».

Il s'agissait du pays dans lequel ils vivaient et Naruto commençait à avoir une petite idée sur ce que cherchait Sasuke dedans… Traître. La lettre de son père en disait certes peu mais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il était un scientifique. Un malheureux scientifique.

Il se leva, suivit de près par son rival, aucun des deux ne pipaient mot, l'atmosphère était tendue à l'extrême, le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance d'ailleurs.

Naruto était le nez plongé dans son bol de ramens, ruminant contre l'homme en face de lui. Bon sang, pourquoi s'était-il laissé écraser par ce Sasuke, il voulait sa mort, il l'avait tellement impressionné avec son assurance que le blond en avait été déstabilisé.

Le brun se jouait encore plus de lui maintenant, en faisant presque son esclave et lui il s'était laissé faire, il fallait que ça change. Et tout de suite. De toute façon il ne voulait plus mourir, pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait envie de vivre, encore, encore et encore !

Il leva les yeux, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui ébène de son opposant avant d'engager la conversation.

- Ecoute, j'ai changé d'avis, pour deux choses.

L'autre le regarda, pas surpris pour le moins du monde.

- La première c'est que je romps le contrat que nous avons fait ensemble, il n'est pas question que tu t'en prennes à moi, tu iras passer tes nerfs de sadique refoulé sur quelqu'un d'autre. Par exemple Orochimaru à tout hasard, puisque apparemment vous êtes de mèche tous les deux.

Le blond sourit, un sourire carnassier que Sasuke ne lui avait encore pas vu, la bête se faisait sentir dans ses paroles mais aussi son physique, était-il temps de lui en dire un peu plus et d'arrêter ce jeu ?

- La seconde c'est que je ne veux plus te voir ici, tu dégages, et de suite, je ne suis pas ton esclave et je n'ai aucune envie d'obéir à un stupide mec qui ne pense qu'à se venger !

Il frappa la table de son poing pour appuyer ses dires et impressionner l'autre mais cela n'eut aucun effet, au contraire, Sasuke semblait ailleurs. Cela enragea Naruto encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mince, depuis quand s'énervait-il aussi vite ?

Son sang bouillait, une sensation agréable, semblable à celle du soir d'avant mais beaucoup moins forte pris possession de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, était-ce vraiment de la haine ? De l'envie ? L'envie de quoi ?

Puis soudain il eut envie de se battre, comme un désir trop longtemps refoulé, comme un jeune enfant que l'on empêcherait de sortir pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Alors cela lui apparut aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, cette sensation c'était de l'excitation. Il tressaillit, il avait du mal à se retenir de sauter sur le jeune homme en face de lui afin de lui arracher des lambeaux de chair.

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser ça, il était humain…non ? Oui. Non. Il le sentait bien que son corps et son esprit avait des pulsions qu'un humain n'aurait jamais dû avoir.

Les yeux exorbités, il était en plein combat intérieur. Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette façon : il lui versa un verre d'eau froide sur la tête, faisant ainsi revenir Naruto sur terre.

- Hey !

Ce dernier protesta.

- Tu avais l'air paniqué, se justifia Sasuke.

- Hum.

- Bon, écoute moi bien Naruto, tu vas me dire tout ce que ces hommes t'ont fait ou dit lors de ton séjour au laboratoire. Sans t'énerver, tu gardes ton calme surtout, clair ?

Naruto acquiesça, il ne voyait pas trop où Sasuke voulait en venir mais il entama son récit, sans oublier le moindre détail, du moins de ce dont il se souvenait.

- Voilà, tu sais tout, le reste je ne me souviens plus, et puis ensuite je me suis réveillé ici.

Sasuke paraissait grave, il ne pensait pas que les hommes de l'état s'en prendraient à Naruto avant d'en avoir fini avec lui-même. Il se trompait. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Orochimaru était quelqu'un de très ambitieux, le pouvoir il le voulait vite. Comme il l'avait supposé quelques minutes plus tôt, il était en effet temps que le jeu prenne fin.

- Bien, Naruto, tu vas être content je vais accéder à l'une de tes demandes. Effectivement notre deal prend fin ici, c'est immédiat. Ensuite tu peux arrêter de chercher, je vais t'aider, non, plutôt nous allons chercher ensemble, la formulation me va mieux.

Il fit une courte pose, laissant le temps à son acolyte d'assimiler toutes les paroles qu'il venait de déblatérer. Il faut dire que Naruto ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le brun accepte sa demande, alors il attendait impatiemment de savoir quelle en était la raison.

- Donc, nous allons tout faire pour trouver ce qu'on cherche, la solution à notre problème.

- Notre problème… ?

Décidément, Sasuke faisait dans le mystère aujourd'hui, de quel problème voulait-il parler ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Sasuke était choqué, il pensait que le blond le savait…

- Naruto, nos vies sont en danger, et cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui veux te tuer. Mais pas seulement les notre, celles des autres pays également. Nous devons à tout prix nous débarrasser de la bête qui hante notre corps, sinon les scientifiques feront tout pour les libérer et faire de nous des armes ! Nous sommes maudits Naruto !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ouf ! Chapitre V de fini, plein de réponses dans celui-là.

Mais il reste encore bien des épreuves à nos deux protagonistes et ils n'ont pas finis d'en baver.

Qu'en pensez-vous donc ?

A bientôt,

Merenwen.


	6. Chapitre VI

Chapitre VI qui arrive, oui je suis vivante je vous assure ! Merci pour les reviews aussi hein et un grand merci à Perlelun pour son courageux courage .

Par contre il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps donc voilà, pas beaucoup eu le temps d'écrire ni l'envie je dois l'avouer. Mais pour me faire pardonner (si vous voulez encore me pardonner éè ?) je vous met un long chapitre.

Aussi…j'ai totalement oublié les idées que j'avais pour la suite. Maudite mémoire.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va me revenir ! (J'espère oO »).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Naruto, nos vies sont en danger, et cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui veux te tuer. Mais pas seulement les notre, celles des autres pays également. Nous devons à tout prix nous débarrasser de la bête qui hante notre corps, sinon les scientifiques feront tout pour les libérer et faire de nous des armes ! Nous sommes maudits Naruto !

Naruto blêmit, de quoi parlait donc Sasuke ? Maudit ? Lui ? Impossible ! Il s'en serait rendu compte depuis le temps qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Il fallait bien admettre que depuis son petit séjour dans le laboratoire il avait un peu de mal à retenir certaines pulsions mais de là à être maudit…

Il fallait en savoir plus. Il incita donc le brun à continuer son récit.

- Il y a dix neuf ans de cela, nous avons été maudit parce que nous sommes nés le même jour à la même heure. Si seulement je n'étais pas venu au monde à ce moment là, soupira Sasuke.

- Tu veux bien raconter vraiment au lieu de te lamenter sur ton sort ? Insista Naruto qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre que cet idiot se plaigne à propos de sa naissance.

Sasuke le gratifia d'un regard glacial, qui, pour une fois, ne fit pas le moindre effet au blond. Comprenant bien que maintenant que le démon en Naruto s'était réveillé il n'aurait plus peur de lui, il reprit son récit.

- Ton père a enfermé dans notre corps des monstres, il les a scellés à l'intérieur, contre sa volonté d'après mon frère. Ensuite, ma famille a été massacrée ainsi que la tienne.

Sasuke marqua une courte pause afin de laisser le temps au blond d'assimiler les informations, le brun était au courant de tout cela depuis un bon moment déjà, seulement il venait de se rendre compte que pour son rival toute sa vie n'était bâtie que sur des mensonges. Peut-être que s'il avait été un peu plus perspicace Naruto aurait pu comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Passons.

Naruto le questionna :

- Par qui ? On ne m'avait pas dit ça du tout…Mon père était militaire et…

- Ce sont des mensonges Naruto, tout, tout n'est que mensonges dans ta vie ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang, ton père n'a jamais été militaire, il était chercheur ! Un militaire n'aurait jamais eu un manoir tel que celui-ci. Pour ta mère par contre, je n'en sais rien.

Sasuke soupira, il se rendait compte qu'il savait tout de même bien peu d'éléments sur sa propre histoire, alors pour celle de Naruto…

Il reprit calmement le cours de son histoire :

- Je suis désolé pour tes parents.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Les siens aussi étaient morts, il n'avait pas à s'excuser à l'être responsable de ses malheurs ! Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées et continua :

- Je ne connais pas très bien la suite mais je sais que nous avons tout les deux un moyen de refouler la bête qu'il sommeille en nous. Moi j'ai un instrument de musique dont je jouais l'autre soir, j'imagine que tu te rappelles ?

Naruto acquiesça, comment pouvait-il oublier ce moment si…étrange…? Féerique… ?

Sasuke le regarda, vu la tête que faisait le blond il s'était replongé dans les souvenirs de cette scène qu'il venait lui-même d'évoquer.

- Toi je ne sais pas ce qui te protège par contre. Peu importe, venons en aux faits rapidement. Ce que nous devons faire ici c'est chercher comment nous débarrasser de cette créature avant que les hommes du laboratoire ne trouvent la solution pour le libérer. Ecoute-moi bien, Naruto. Orochimaru veut dominer le monde, pour cela il s'est déclaré être mon tuteur, jusqu'à il y a peu j'étais persuadé que toutes les visites qu'il m'amenait faire au laboratoire étaient pour mon bien, j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui. Seulement il y a quelques temps j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et son équipe où il parlait de vite faire sortir le démon de mon corps et autres ignobilités dont je ne préfère pas me rappeler…

Naruto le coupa, il commençait à ne plus rien comprendre, pourquoi Orochimaru était-il son tuteur alors que c'était leur pire ennemi s'il comprenait bien ? Et pourquoi le frère de Sasuke ne faisait-il rien ?

- Attends, tu m'embrouilles là. J'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses, qui, selon moi, n'ont ni queue ni tête. Va falloir que tu m'éclaires un peu. Orochimaru, il était bien ton tuteur non ? Tu ne t'était rendu compte de rien, je veux dire avec la tête qu'il a tu ne t'en était pas méfié ?

Sasuke passait pour un couillon là, non ?

Il devait vraiment tout expliquer, même si cela prenait du temps, leur avenir était en jeu.

- Oui, Orochimaru était mon tuteur, depuis quasiment toujours, et même si parfois il me faisait peur, je ne pouvais rien faire. En fait je sais bien qu'il m'a toujours menti pour les expériences mais je ne savais pas en quoi cela consistait et je n'avais aucun moyen de le découvrir.

- Mais tu aurais pu lui demander d'arrêter ! Je veux dire refuser d'aller avec lui et…

- …Non, je ne pouvais pas. Mon frère ne le sait pas mais Orochimaru me menaçait de le tuer si je n'obéissais pas ou si je racontais quoi que ce soit à mon frère. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'a jamais su qu'Orochimaru me faisait subir tout ça. Il n'a jamais comprit non plus pourquoi je voulais te tuer.

Naruto sourit et ironisa :

- « Voulais » ? Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux plus me tuer ?

Sasuke le toisa, voulait-il encore le tuer ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Après tout c'était Orochimaru qui lui avait toujours dit qu'il devait haïr ce petit blond pas méchant pour le moindre sou. Et totalement ignorant avec ça. Pouvait-il vraiment haïr quelqu'un comme lui au point de le tuer ?

D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son traître de tuteur lui avait toujours dit que tout était de sa faute. Naruto lui avait ouvert les yeux, avant il aurait suivit Orochimaru même s'il lui faisait peur. Maintenant il n'en était plus question. De plus ce dernier avait fait une grave erreur lorsqu'il avait « ausculté » Naruto : devant Sasuke il faisait attention de ne pas dire qu'il voulait faire sortir le démon, mais d'après ce que se rappelait Naruto cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait tout fait pour l'énerver, le monstre sortirai-t-il donc grâce à la colère ?

Naruto donna une petite tape sur la tête de Sasuke pour le faire sortir de ses pensées, cela faisait trois fois qu'il l'appelait sans réponse !

« Hoy, Sasuke ! A quoi tu penses ?

- Dis moi, te sens-tu plus énervé qu'avant les expériences ?

Le blond réfléchit, avant de conclure :

- Pas plus énervé, seulement plus sur de moi et j'ai moins peur de choses et d'autres. Mais c'est vrai que je m'emporte peut-être plus vite, en tous cas j'ai envie d'être violent à certains moments. Et toi ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'un changement entre avant et après les expériences ?

- Je…je ne me souviens même plus de quand date la première. Je sais juste que en nous le démon s'est réveillé et qu'il attend un moment propice pour sortir.

- Et tu penses que ce moment sera dû à une grande colère ?

- Hmph. Oui, c'est possible.

- Récapitulons…On a un démon en nous qui veut sortir et que Orochimaru veut faire sortir. Donc tout ce qu'on doit faire s'est l'empêcher de sortir non ?

- Le mieux, répondit Sasuke, ce serait qu'on le détruise pour être sur que plus personne ne s'en prenne à nous. Il nous reste donc à chercher le moyen de faire ça dans ce manoir.

- Bien, donc le temps presse, alors on va s'y mettre tout de suite, ok ? »

Bien qu'il n'ait pas obtenue toutes les réponses à ses questions, d'après Sasuke il était important d'agir vite, donc il le questionnerait plus tard, pour l'instant il fallait détruire le démon en eux. Et puis il devait bien l'avouer, il y avait tellement d'éléments dans cette histoire que Sasuke l'avait un peu embrouillé.

Naruto se leva, attendant que son « coéquipier » en fasse de même.

« Une dernière chose, Naruto. Ce soir c'est pleine lune, donc ce soir je joue de l'ocarina.

- C'est une sorte de rituel ? Demanda Naruto plutôt étonné.

- C'est mon seul moyen de contrer le démon. »

Le brun se leva sur ses dernières paroles. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'il était préférable d'étudier en premier lieu les parchemins indiquant les plans du manoir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils s'affairaient à dérouler, examiner, déchiffrer et comprendre ces maudits plans. Tout cela avec des résultats plus que médiocres. Toutes les issues qu'ils étaient allés vérifier n'existaient pas, ils crurent devenir fous devant tous ces échecs. En effet, les parchemins dataient, certains n'étaient mêmes que de vagues esquisses, d'autres étaient emplis d'énigmes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. Un véritable casse-tête sans fin qui commençait à sérieusement les mettre sur les nerfs.

Naruto, n'en pouvant plus, fini par lever la tête du tas bien remplis trônant devant lui afin de regarder son coéquipier. Ce dernier était concentré à essayer de trouver le sens de lecture d'un de ces bouts de papier. En vain. Il soupira. Naruto sauta sur l'occasion pour se plaindre et commença :

« Eh, Sasuke, Si on faisait une pause ? Ca fait des heures qu'on cherche et qu'on trouve rien à part des parchemins douteux qui nous emmènent vers des murs, des murs et encore des murs.

Sasuke releva la tête, s'étirant le dos, fatigué d'être resté dans la même position depuis tout ce temps. Après tout, peut-être Naruto avait-il raison ? Une pause les aiderait sûrement à mieux continuer plus tard.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de se prononcer :

- Ouai, faisons une pause, après on reprendra. Je continue de croire que des gens ne se sont pas emmerdés à dessiner toutes ces esquisses et tous ces plans pour rien. »

Le blond acquiesça, il était bien de cet avis lui aussi, mais il y en avait tellement qui ne donnaient rien…Mieux valait ne plus y penser pour le moment, ils devaient se vider l'esprit des multiples coups de crayon qu'ils venaient de voir.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rendre à la cuisine afin de boire quelque chose de rafraîchissant. C'est donc autour d'un jus de fruit qu'ils commencèrent à discuter. Naruto entama la conversation, hésitant sur les mots qu'il devait choisir afin d'obtenir une réponse de Sasuke :

« Dis moi…Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si on n'y arrive pas ?

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. D'ailleurs Naruto non plus ne devait pas y penser ! Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, il devait lui redonner confiance, ou tout serait foutu.

- Depuis quand tu baisses les bras ? Ce n'est pas toi qui es venu dans ma maison sachant très bien que je voulais te tuer ?! Allons où est passé le Naruto déterminé ? On y arrivera, un point c'est tout.

Naruto sursauta devant la détermination de l'autre. Pour obtenir la réponse c'était réussi, même très réussi. Seulement, il ne voulait pas renoncer mais il fallait tout prévoir, non ? Bon ben peut-être pas le pire finalement.

Il changea donc de sujet :

- Ok. Seulement il y a autre chose qui me tracasse, si on en croit tous les plans que l'on a trouvés, cet endroit est bourré de passages secrets et de pièces cachées dans les tréfonds du manoir.

Il marqua une courte pause afin de reprendre sa respiration et d'observer la réaction de Sasuke, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Continue, tant que tu as une illumination. C'est rare il faut en profiter…

Sasuke le narguait, il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils en guise de désapprobation et reprit :

- On en a vérifié beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Et pas un seul n'a donné de résultats, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème ?

Sasuke sourit intérieurement et ironisa :

- Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis, tu n'as eu aucune illumination. C'est bien, il t'a fallut tout ce temps pour te rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans ce manoir ?

- Idiot. Fut la seule réplique que le blond trouva face aux sarcasmes de Sasuke.

Ce dernier continua cependant sur la pensée de Naruto et chercha une solution à leur problème. Chacun des plans menaient à un endroit dans lequel il n'y avait rien de suspect. Comme toutes les pièces de ce manoir d'ailleurs, au premier coup d'œil on ne voyait rien. Au second non plus en fait. Seulement en y regardant de plus près on pouvait trouver des sorties et des passages cachés derrière des meubles ou des murs, actionnés par un quelconque mécanisme en retrait. Cette dernière pensée donna une idée au brun, qui questionna immédiatement Naruto :

« Les plans, ils menaient tous à des murs indiquant qu'il y avait un passage derrière, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond répondit affirmativement, ne voyant pas bien où son coéquipier voulait en venir. Il écouta la suite attentivement.

- Il y en avait certains qui menaient ailleurs, dehors au beau milieu d'un tas de ronces, ou encore dans la vieille écurie, à l'emplacement de tableaux…Tu te souviens ?

Comment pouvait-il oublier les tas de broussailles qu'ils avaient dû arracher, les toiles d'araignées qu'il s'était prit en pleine face durant le merveilleux petit séjour à l'écurie qu'ils avaient fait ou bien encore les tableaux qu'il avait péniblement décroché après avoir empilé deux chaises et un carton…

Sasuke venait de comprendre, il était fier de lui, c'était un grand pas en avant dans leurs recherches. Il exposa sa théorie à Naruto :

- Les plans, ils fonctionnent par deux : il y en a un qui indique l'accès au passage secret, tandis que l'autre mène à l'interrupteur qui actionne le passage. En d'autres termes, même si on active un passage secret, on ne le voit pas puisque l'entrée n'est pas dans les environs ! Il faut donc être deux pour pouvoir accéder au passage.

Naruto était bouche bée, comment Sasuke pouvait-il avoir pensé à autant de choses en si peu de temps ? En tous cas, il était content, son moral montait en flèche. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir avancer. Bien que maintenant le plus dur restait à faire : trouver les parchemins complémentaires.

Le blond se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ils n'avaient pas passé tout ce temps à faire des choses inutiles. Maintenant, la pause était finie, il fallait assembler les plans. Se levant, plus déterminé que jamais, il tendit la main à Sasuke en s'écriant :

- Hé, hé ! Je suis content que tu m'aides. On forme une bonne équipe d'amis, tu trouves pas ? »

Sasuke eu un léger sourire. Amis, hein ? Après tout pourquoi pas…S'il mourrait, il saurait au moins ce que cela fait d'avoir un ami. Alors, sur cette dernière pensée, il attrapa la main que lui tendait Naruto qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se leva à son tour. Il était temps que tout cela avance.

Des heures plus tard, Sasuke se trouvait dans le jardin, ils avaient enfin trouvé un indice, grâce à la maladresse de Naruto, qui avait eu la fameuse idée de trébucher sur une pierre, révélant par la même occasion un de ces fameux interrupteurs.

C'est donc munis de talkie-walkie qu'ils essayaient de trouver à quel plan correspondait ce bouton. Sasuke était planté au milieu du jardin et l'activait régulièrement, pendant que Naruto courrait dans tout le manoir, suivant les indications données par plusieurs des plans qu'ils avaient plus ou moins discernés comme étant « ceux des ouvertures des passages ». Les autres étant ceux qui donnaient l'endroit du mécanisme déclencheur.

Naruto venait d'arriver devant un mur simple, en pierre, comme tous ceux du manoir d'ailleurs. Il enclencha le talkie-walkie et commença :

« Je suis en place, tu peux activer l'interrupteur, je suis dans une chambre, terminé.

Sasuke appuya sur le petit bouton noir autrefois caché sous la pierre et lui répondit d'un ton sérieux, espérant de tout cœur que cette fois-ci serait la bonne :

- Mécanisme enclenché, que se passe-t-il ? Terminé.

Naruto attendit un peu, retenant son souffle sous l'effet du suspense. Mais rien n'arriva, rien ne bougeait dans la pièce. Alors il dit à Sasuke, déçu :

- Rien, ce n'est pas celui-là non plus, j'en teste un autre, je te dis quand je suis en place. Terminé.

Sasuke attendit donc que son ami, puisque c'est ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, suive les indication d'un autre parchemin et le prévienne dès qu'il serait à son poste, prêt à bondir dans le moindre passage se présentant à lui. Il devait se tenir sur le qui-vive, car les deux garçons ne savaient pas si les passages restaient ouverts, comme la trappe qu'ils avaient une fois activée, ou bien s'ils se fermaient immédiatement, comme la bibliothèque.

Naruto ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'indiquait le plan : un imposant miroir mural orné de luxueuses dorures en forme de plantes et fleurs. Il avait atterrit dans l'une des salles de bains du manoir et donna le signal. Le brun enclencha comme à son habitude le mécanisme et attendit la réponse de Naruto.

Seulement celle-ci tardait à venir. Il tenta alors de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas :

« Naruto ? Hé tu m'entends ? »

Un son plutôt horrible lui répondit, la voix semblait déformée et on entendait mal, il distingua tout de même quelques mots parmi tout le charabia que diffusait l'appareil : Miroir, entrée, passage, noir. Puis plus rien à part des grésillements détruisant ses tympans.

S'il comprenait bien, Naruto avait trouvé une entrée dans un miroir, et il faisait sombre. Bien, ils avaient donc deux parchemins qui correspondaient. Devait-il le rejoindre ? Naruto n'avait pas précisé si la porte s'était refermée derrière lui ou bien si elle était encore ouverte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient conclu comme accord que si les talkies-walkies ne marchaient pas dans les pièces secrètes, celui qui actionnait le bouton, donc Sasuke, allait voir le mécanisme pour essayer de le rejoindre.

Le brun monta donc à l'étage, entra dans la salle de bain et repéra le miroir. Fermé. Bien, il suffisait de le casser. En espérant que Naruto ne se tenait pas de l'autre côté, sinon il serait blessé et…et depuis quand doit-il s'inquiéter pour ce mec ? Ah, oui, depuis qu'ils sont amis. Bon, y aller doucement.

Quelques coups de pieds plus tard - pas très solide comme miroir - il était de l'autre côté, se faisant hurler dessus par un certain blond qui avait faillit « mourir », abattu par un éclat de verre. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement le tuer ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Décidant de laisser passer pour cette fois-ci, le brun questionna :

« Tu m'attendais ?

- Et bien, c'est ce que nous avions prévu, non ? Répondit Naruto, pas aussi sur de lui qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe, il s'approcha du visage de Naruto et sourit sadiquement avant de rétorquer.

- Tu avais peur ?

Le blond recula, surprit, avant de s'enfoncer encore un peu.

- Pas du tout mais…

N'ayant pas envie d'écouter les excuses plus que douteuses de son ami, Sasuke fit quelques pas vers l'obscurité peu attirante du chemin exposé devant eux. Sortant la lampe de poche achetée plus tôt, il invita Naruto à le suivre.

- Allez, viens, on va pas passer toute notre soirée ici, il est déjà tard et après être sortis d'ici je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir aller me poser quelque part dans la forêt pour jouer en paix. »

Naruto acquiesça, aurait-il le droit de suivre Sasuke tout à l'heure ? Maintenant qu'il se rappelait que ce soir devait se reproduire la scène de la dernière fois - tentative de meurtre en moins – il lui tardait d'être sorti de cet endroit plus que sordide à son goût.

L'air était humide, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée mais des escaliers venaient de les faire plonger sous terre. Leurs pas étaient rythmés par les bruits réguliers que faisaient des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol. Ce dernier était recouvert d'une légère couche de mousse gluante, leur interdisant d'accélérer le pas s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber.

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke n'osaient piper mot, l'atmosphère était tendue. Trop tendue. Soudain, un bruit sourd surgit du bout du tunnel, un mécanisme venait de se mettre en mouvement. Naruto sursauta, tombant fesses à terre tellement il avait eu peur. Claquant presque des dents il supplia :

« Sasuke, je veux sortir d'ici. Pitié.

Le dit Sasuke n'en menait pas large, lui aussi avait eu peur de ce fichu bruit. Mais la curiosité le tiraillait. Et de toute façon il n'était pas question qu'ils fassent demi-tour. Pas maintenant. Il attrapa la main de Naruto et le releva. Il devait se montrer calme, comme toujours. Fort. Il lui parla sans ciller.

- On y va Naruto, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a au bout ? C'est notre histoire, un bout de notre vie, de ta vie passée.

Naruto le regarda, il ne voulait pas renoncer de toute façon. Le bruit recommença, ne s'arrêtant plus. Le son parcourait son corps en un sinistre frisson, faisant trembler tous ses muscles frénétiquement. Il ne le supportait tout simplement pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait au bout. Ce bruit, il aurait juré l'avoir déjà entendu au cours de sa vie. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui lui tenait toujours la main d'ailleurs, attendant sa réaction.

Il regarda de plus près, il venait de rêver ou bien Sasuke tremblait aussi ? Il comprit alors sa stupidité et articula difficilement :

- Ca te fait le même effet, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Oui cela lui faisait le même effet horrible d'être transpercé de toutes parts, et il ne pouvait pas se retenir de trembler.

Il prit une grande inspiration et questionna :

- On y va ?

- Oui. Seulement si tu ne me lâches pas la main… »

Leurs voix tremblaient, et finalement Sasuke fut soulagé que Naruto veuille garder leurs mains soudées, il avait peur. Merde. Lui qui avait toujours été fort. Il avait une peur bleue de découvrir ce qui se trouvait au fond. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il le fallait, son corps avait du mal à bouger. Ils reprirent doucement la marche, pas après pas, le bruit se faisait plus pressant, plus terrifiant, pourtant tous deux n'aurait pas pensés qu'ils pouvaient avoir plus peur encore. Petit à petit ils arrivèrent au bout, les derniers mètres se faisant plus pénibles. Ils suaient à grosses gouttes. Encore quelques pas…

Une lumière se déclencha lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la pièce, leurs yeux se fermèrent sous l'éclat de l'ampoule, pour se rouvrir face à l'objet de tous leurs tremblements.

Une salle emplie de matériel médical. Le bruit venait de deux tables d'opérations qui se mettaient successivement à l'horizontale puis à la verticale, provoquant un boucan d'enfer. Le mécanisme les actionnant s'était sans doute déréglé, rendant leurs mouvements incontrôlables. Les deux amis observèrent la pièce, les étagères encore envahies de diverses bocaux et instruments aux formes étranges. Les murs quant à eux étaient couverts de posters de corps humains.

Mais un « détail » plus que gênant fit comprendre à Sasuke et Naruto pourquoi ils tremblaient. Mais surtout, pourquoi ce bruit leur semblait familier. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans ces lieux était à la taille d'un bébé, ou plutôt d'un très jeune enfant. Il était facile d'en déduire que c'était un lieu qui leur était connu. Du moins qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lorsqu'ils étaient bébés. C'était donc la salle où ils subissaient toutes leurs « opérations ».

Ils étaient tous les deux comme paralysés, incapable de détacher leurs yeux de tous ces instruments de torture. C'est ici qu'avait commencé le cauchemar. Ici que les démons avaient été scellés en eux. Peut-être était-ce ici aussi qu'ils s'en libèreraient ?

Naruto déglutit avant de prendre la parole, la voix saccadée par les tremblements qui l'agitaient encore.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration avant de se décider à lui répondre. Mais lui répondre quoi ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire ici. De plus il se faisait tard, à minuit il devait jouer, mais surtout, il était fatigué. Et cela lui donnait envie de tout oublier pour aujourd'hui et de revenir demain, frais et dispo. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. Vingt trois heures trente. Ils avaient passé la journée à fouiller dans le manoir et a déchiffrer les parchemins, mais au moins ils avaient réussi à avancer dans leurs recherches.

Il allait lui proposer de rentrer mais Naruto le devança, ponctuant sa phrase d'un bâillement.

- Tu veux pas qu'on revienne demain plutôt ? Je suis crevé et j'aimerais te voir jouer. Il s'empressa d'ajouter, si tu es d'accord, bien sur.

Ils se hâtèrent vers la sortie, la lumière s'éteignit, les bruits cessèrent. Tout cela se déclenchait lorsque l'on s'approchait de la pièce. Sur le chemin menant à la salle de bain, Sasuke repensa à ce que lui avait demandé Naruto.

Le laisser venir avec lui ? Non. Il regarda ce dernier et retint un sourire devant la mine de chien battu que celui-ci affichait. Bon d'accord, il le laisserait venir. Juste cette fois.

- Tu pourras venir, mais je te préviens, si tu me déconcentres, tu repars. »

Sasuke le regarda en insistant, pour être certain que le message était bien passé, mais c'était peine perdue, Naruto le regardait, un sourire de bienheureux étendu sur le visage. Trop content que Sasuke lui accorde un peu de confiance.

Ocarina en main, Naruto à ses côtés, Sasuke les amenaient vers l'endroit où il jouait habituellement. Il s'agissait de la petite clairière dans laquelle Naruto l'avait rencontré la première fois. Et l'avait trouvé envoûtant. Jusqu'au moment où le brun s'était jeté sur lui afin de l'étrangler gentiment. Il avait du mal à se souvenir des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés peu de temps avant que Sasuke ne l'agresse et que Gaara intervienne. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas revu ce dernier depuis un petit moment. Bien qu'il l'ait appelé pour lui confirmer que tout allait mieux, il aurait aimé le voir pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Enfin, il avait Sasuke, ils étaient amis maintenant.

Sasuke s'installa sur le tronc d'arbre et regarda l'heure. Il était minuit moins dix. Ils avaient encore dix minutes. Naruto, assit à côté du brun, contemplait la lune, éclairant la scène de sa lumière blafarde. Il repensa aux évènements passés, à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en compagnie de Sasuke. Cela semblait si irréaliste qu'il se demandait parfois si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont il allait se réveiller. Vite, si possible. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, il s'apprêtait à jouer mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il rougit.

Naruto sauta sur l'occasion pour se moquer gentiment :

« Alors, je ne te savais pas timide…

Sasuke détourna les yeux et rétorqua vivement.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui me regarde.

Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit. Ce que cela voulait dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis. Il lui demanda d'une voix légèrement triste, regardant le sol.

- C'est dur de ne pas avoir d'amis, hein… »

Le brun fut surprit par cette déclaration mais n'en montra rien. Il grogna un peu en guise de réponse et commença à jouer. D'abord un peu timidement, puis il prit plus confiance en lui, Naruto était silencieux et regardait avec respect les longs doigts courir sur l'instrument, fermant et ouvrant les trous tour à tour. La mélodie était envoûtante. Mais cette fois, il sentait qu'il pouvait y résister, il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique, laissant son esprit se vider de toutes les épreuves de la journée plus qu'harassante qu'il venait de passer.

Tout comme la dernière fois, Sasuke avait allumé un feu. Et tout comme la dernière fois, un magnifique loup de fumée dansait au dessus. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le renard orange se détachant du corps du blond. Les deux animaux entamèrent une douce danse emplie de tristesse et de mélancolie. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer pour une raison inconnue.

Il avait mal, il souffrait. Et ne pût retenir une larme qui roula lentement sur sa joue. La musique que jouait Sasuke était bien différente de la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui elle était presque sinistre. Naruto regarda la lune encore une fois.

Décidément, quelle sombre journée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, la suite pour plus tard o

Ben finalement en écrivant mon inspiration m'est revenue et mes idées avec huhu.

Alors, quelles sont les impressions des chers lecteurs ?


	7. Chapitre VII

Allez, on enchaîne avec ce chapitre

Je sais, j'ai eu un retard pas possible, aucune envie d'écrire ces derniers temps, mauvaise année pour moi. Bref. Passons, voici le dernier chapitre, read en enjoy. Mille excuses pour le retard tout de même !

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il s'assit dans son lit, cherchant Sasuke du regard. Il était seul dans la pièce. Après s'être longtemps étiré, il décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Son ventre criait famine.

Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les marches menant à la cuisine du manoir. Aucun bruit dans la maison, où était donc son ami ?

Une fois en bas, il se décida à l'appeler, mais sans succès. Bah, il chercherait plus tard, son estomac avant tout.

Un peu plus loin dans l'allée menant au manoir Uchiwa, Sasuke était en pleine discussion avec une personne qui ne lui voulait pas que du bien.

« Et pourquoi accepterai-je ? Répéta pour la seconde fois le brun.

- Pourquoi ? C'est simple. L'homme en face de lui fit une courte pause, étirant encore un peu plus son diabolique sourire. Puis il reprit : Je suis décidé à agir dans peu de temps, je viens d'avoir des informations très utiles, tu n'y échappera pas une fois de plus. Cette fois sera la dernière. Cependant…Pour le cas de Naruto j'ai besoin de toi…

Sasuke prit une mine sévère avant de lui répondre d'un ton sec :

- Je refuse. Je ne te t'aiderai pas.

Mais son interlocuteur avait plus d'une corde à son arc, il savait bien que l'Uchiwa ne serait pas facile à convaincre.

- Oh, vraiment ? Alors que penses-tu de ma nouvelle proposition : si tu m'aides, je te laisserai tranquille pour le restant de ta vie, jamais plus les scientifiques ne feront d'expériences sur toi. Un seul démon m'est suffisant, alors si j'obtiens celui de Naruto, le tient me sera inutile. Tu comprends, Sasuke ? Oui je suis sur que tu comprends…

La proposition était alléchante, il lui suffisait juste de livrer Naruto et sa vie serait tranquille, il n'aurait plus qu'à chercher comment extirper le démon de son corps à lui et tout serait vraiment fini. La liberté…

La personne en face de lui reprit, un air satisfait sur le visage :

- Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour décider, ce soir nous viendrons vous chercher. Tous les deux. A toi de choisir ton camp. Les expériences et la souffrance où la délivrance et la liberté. »

Et dans un rire diabolique, il s'en retourna vers le manoir Uchiwa, sourire aux lèvres. Son plan avait fonctionné. Certes au début il n'était pas prévu que Sasuke devienne ami avec cet idiot d'Uzumaki, mais finalement cela l'arrangeait bien. Si tout ce déroulait comme prévu, il aurait bientôt le démon de Naruto et après suivrait celui de Sasuke.

Naruto venait de finir son petit déjeuner lorsque Sasuke entra dans la pièce. Ce dernier semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué tant il était prit dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que quand Naruto prononça son prénom qu'il se retourna vers lui. Le blond souriait, comme toujours. Il ne se doutait en rien du dilemme auquel son ami était confronté.

Naruto, lui, était de bonne humeur ce matin, prêt à attaquer la journée qui se présentait à lui. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Sasuke en rigolant et lui dit :

« Allez, on va explorer le manoir de fond en comble aujourd'hui ! Je sens que c'est une bonne journée, qui va être pleine de rebondissements !

Sasuke fut surprit par tant de joie de vivre, il était sur le point de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état, mais la réponse vient d'elle-même.

Naruto baissa les yeux et entama d'une voix triste et mélancolique son explication.

- Tu sais, hier soir après qu'on soit rentrés j'ai beaucoup réfléchi…Sur tout ce qui nous arrive, sur la malédiction, le fait que tu doives jouer les nuits de pleine lune. Et…j'ai vraiment eu envie de pouvoir tout briser, d'un coup, comme ça, juste par la force de mon envie. Parce que c'était vraiment triste hier soir alors…Il fit une courte pause avant de lever les yeux vers Sasuke, une larme coulant sur sa joue, un sourire immense étirant ses lèvres. Puis il conclu. Je te promets, Sasuke, qu'on va briser notre malédiction, je ne m'arrêterai pas de fouiller cet endroit et d'autres si il le faut avant de nous avoir sauvé tous les deux !

Sasuke était surprit, bien sur que lui aussi voulait briser la malédiction, mais il n'avait jamais vu ça de cette façon, ce qui l'importait c'était de pouvoir se débarrasser de son démon, que Naruto soit maudit où pas, cela était secondaire. Seulement, le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, pour lui c'était tous les deux qui devaient être libérés, ou rien. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, alors tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre à ce blond si déterminé ce fut un simple :

- Idiot…

Naruto sourit de plus belle et ils décidèrent de retourner dans la salle qu'ils avaient découverte hier. Comme le jour précédent, lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent, la lumière s'alluma et le mécanisme déréglé se mit en route. Prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se donner du courage, ils entamèrent les recherches d'éléments qui pourraient les aider dans leur quête de la liberté.

Ils commencèrent par essayer d'arrêter cet insoutenable boucan, qui leur faisait toujours un effet effroyable. Après avoir appuyé sur une dizaine de boutons, au hasard bien entendu, Naruto réussi enfin à stopper le mécanisme. Les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent ensuite la décortication des étagères, remplies de notes sur l'évolution des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ici il y a dix-huit ans et des poussières. Une pensée traversa la tête de Sasuke : les monstres avaient dû leur être implantés dans le corps dans cette salle, ils trouveraient certainement des documents traitant du processus. Alors, peut-être y aurait-il aussi expliqué comment les faire sortir ? Il exposa son plan à Naruto :

« Nous devons trouver tous les documents, écris à la main je suppose, qui exposent comment ton père à réussi à enfermer les démons dans notre corps. Ne t'attarde pas sur les livres, il nous faut juste ça.

Naruto acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

- Tu espères qu'il y aura le processus inverse avec ?

- Oui. »

Leur discussion s'acheva sur ces derniers mots et le travail reprit dans la salle souterraine.

« J'ai trouvé !

Naruto venait de s'écrier, brandissant un porte-document tout juste dépoussiéré, contenant selon lui les fameux dossiers. Sasuke lâcha son tas de feuilles noircies de notes et se leva d'un bond pour aller voir le blond.

- Montre, montre !

Naruto ouvrit le précieux objet à la première page et entama à haute voix la lecture des lettres d'encre noire se tenant sous ses yeux :

- « Processus d'implantation. Première partie. Préparation du corps des nouveaux-nés. Mise en place des parchemins contenant les deux démons. »

Il sauta quelques lignes d'explications diverses avant de reprendre.

- « Transfert des démons vers les deux bébés. Le transfert doit être effectué à la seconde près, une seule erreur et c'est la fin pour nous, les démons seraient libérés. Kyuubi est scellé dans Naruto tandis que Ookami (1) est transvasé dans le corps de Sasuke. »

Au fur et à mesure que Naruto lisait, Sasuke analysait les données et commençait à avoir une petite idée sur comment se débarrasser des deux démons qui habitaient leur corps. Il coupa son ami dans sa lecture.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

Le blond le regarda interloqué, bien que lui aussi ait sa petite idée.

- Les démons étaient enfermés dans des parchemins, non ? Et les scientifiques, par un moyen qui nous est encore inconnu, les ont « transvasés » dans notre corps. Il suffit donc d'inverser le processus.

- Hum, c'est ce que je pensais aussi, seulement comment faire… ?

- Regardons la suite, ils expliquent peut-être d'autres choses. »

Naruto reprit sa lecture, sautant les passages qu'il jugeait inutiles, jetant un coup d'œil aux schémas réalisés ici et là. L'un d'entre eux représentait les deux parchemins utilisés pour sceller les monstres. L'un des deux était recouvert d'un tatouage bleu, tandis que sur l'autre trônait un ocarina, identique à celui de Sasuke.

Ils continuèrent à émettre des hypothèses sur les différentes manières d'extraire afin de sceller à nouveau les démons. Sortant de la salle avec le précieux ouvrage, ils se rendirent ensuite dans le salon afin de pouvoir recopier certains passages ou dessins qui leur semblaient des plus intéressants.

Naruto soupira. Ils venaient d'achever la lecture du livre après plusieurs heures à recopier, comprendre, analyser...Pour rien. S'il disait précisément comment les démons avaient été enfermés dans le corps des nourrissons, il ne disait absolument pas comment effectuer l'action inverse.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, ils expliquent comment l'enfermer, mais pas comment le sortir.

Sasuke, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du ciel sombre de cette fin de journée, ne lui répondit pas.

- Hé, tu m'écoutes Sasuke ?

Sortant brusquement de sa rêverie, il eut brusquement une idée. Eux, ne savaient absolument pas comment faire pour s'en débarrasser. Exact, mais une autre personne, elle, le savait sans doute très bien. Le choix était fait. Définitif. Il espérait juste que Naruto comprendrait…

- Naruto, reposons-nous tu veux ? Je suis fatigué.

Le blond répliqua :

- Déjà ? Il est à peine dix-huit heures ! »

Sasuke se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Dans peu de temps, IL serait là. Finalement la réponse allait sûrement être plus simple à trouver qu'il ne le pensait. Pas besoin de fouiller de fond en comble ce manoir ou encore d'aller lire les multiples livres de la bibliothèque. Tout cela était sans doute vain et trop long, il y avait une méthode bien plus simple, bien qu'elle ne soit pas forcément plaisante. De plus elle comportait des risques. Risques qu'il était prêt à prendre. L'attente était interminable, depuis tout à l'heure, le blond parlait. Plus où moins dans le vide car Sasuke n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

Enfin, après ces minutes qui semblaient avoir durées des heures, la clochette annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un retentit. C'était le moment de prendre les choses en mains. Désolé, Naruto.

Ce dernier s'exclama :

« Ah ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Sasuke répondit calmement, sur un ton neutre que non. Le blond alla ouvrir, pour se trouver en face d'un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux perçants : Orochimaru.

Derrière lui, trois de ses sbires, armés de filets et autres ustensiles.

Faisant un bond en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise, Naruto fut bloqué par Sasuke.

- Orochimaru… Prononça le blond.

Le dit Orochimaru sourit avant de demander, les yeux rivés sur sa future « proie » :

- Alors, acceptes-tu, mon cher Sasuke, ma proposition ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun. Quelle proposition ? De quoi parlaient-ils tous les deux ? Il avait beau chercher la réponse sur le visage de Sasuke, celui-ci, fidèle à son habitude, n'extériorisait aucune émotion.

Le brun coupa le silence qui s'était installé, d'un ton sec et tranchant, il répondit :

- Je l'accepte.

Le rire d'Orochimaru, emplie de folie, résonna dans l'entrée du manoir, tandis que les sbires de ce dernier capturèrent immédiatement un Naruto hors de lui.

- Salop ! Tu m'as trahi hein ?! T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Moi qui croyais qu'on était amis !

Sasuke ne dit rien, sans un regard à Naruto, il passa la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture d'Orochimaru.

Le trajet vers le laboratoire se fit sans un mot. Qu'avaient-ils à dire de toute façon ? Naruto se mordait la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. La tristesse et la colère l'envahissaient Sasuke avait bafoué leur amitié. Il ne le pardonnerait jamais. Pour lui le contrat venait d'être rompu, il ne se rendrait pas à Sasuke à la fin, s'il survivait à Orochimaru ; il ne se laisserai pas tuer. Il tuerait le premier.

Naruto se laissa ensuite trainer à travers les couloirs sombres, Sasuke marchait entre Orochimaru et lui, fier, droit, il ne cillait pas.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle où Naruto avait été trainé la première fois. Orochimaru affichait un sourire triomphant lorsque ses hommes de main attachèrent solidement Naruto à la table « d'opération ».

Sasuke observait la scène, immobile. Orochimaru le fixa un instant avant de lui ordonner :

- Maintenant, Sasuke, tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu as appris que je ne saurais déjà.

Le jeune homme entama donc le récit de ce que lui et Naruto avaient appris récemment. A la fin, Orochimaru parut très satisfait :

- C'est parfait, je tiens la solution maintenant…

- Enfoiré ! S'écria Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire !?

Ce fut Sasuke qui prît la parole, de son éternel ton neutre :

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux dire un dernier mot à Naruto avant que tout ne commence ?

Orochimaru haussa un sourcil. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tu as un peu de temps pendant que mes hommes s'occupent des préparatifs. Il sorti de la salle, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Naruto sauta sur l'occasion pour brailler :

- Je te déteste Sasuke ! Tu m'entends ? Je te déteste !

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'hurler si fort, je suis juste à côté.

Il se rapprocha de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ce dernier le dévisageait. Normal, après ce qu'il venait de faire. Sasuke susurra, afin d'être sur que la personne qui était restée dans la pièce ne l'entende pas :

- Avant de tromper ses ennemis, il faut d'abord tromper ses amis.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait-il dire ? Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sasuke l'avait trahi non ? Non… ? Mais avait qu'il ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Sasuke s'était déjà éloigné.

- Sasuke ! Attends ! Explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Naruto ne dit rien de plus, si Sasuke ne l'avait pas trahi, ce qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur, alors il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons de leur surveillant.

Le brun observa le garde, ce dernier ne semblait pas le soupçonner, d'ailleurs il avait un air niais sur le visage. Le type de personne avec du muscle et du vide dans la tête. Parfait, son plan se déroulait bien. Pour le moment.

Une heure plus tard, Orochimaru revint, seul ; c'était le moment ou jamais pour Sasuke. Mais d'abord, il voulait entendre les explications.

- Bien…commença Orochimaru. Sasuke as-tu ton ocarina sur toi, je sais que tu ne t'en sépare jamais. Donne-le-moi.

Le garçon obéit, il ne lui serait pas utile pour l'instant. Une fois l'objet en main, Orochimaru commença à expliquer ses actes.

- Afin de récupérer les démons je vais devoir les enfermer dans des objets…je savais depuis un moment que l'ocarina était ce qu'il me fallait pour toi Sasuke, seulement, j'ignorais jusqu'à il y a peu que celui de Naruto était un stupide tatouage.

Il fit une pause et regarda le concerné qui lui renvoya un regard noir au souvenir de sa précédente capture.

L'homme sourit et n'y prêta aucune attention.

- J'ai recopié ce sceau sur un parchemin, maintenant il va falloir arriver à faire sortir le monstre de ce corps afin de le transférer. Pour cela…

Un ricanement accompagna l'immonde sourire qui se dessina sur les fines lèvres d'Orochimaru. Sa main sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa blouse. Tout se passa alors très vite. La lame du couteau vibra dans l'air, allant se planter dans le torse de Sasuke, juste en dessous de son cœur. Ce dernier regarda l'homme qui venait de le poignarder, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage avant de s'écrouler à terre.

Naruto cria, couvrant le rire victorieux de l'ennemi.

- Salaup ! Pourquoi !? Sasuke !

Le blond se débattit, essayant de défaire ses liens, sans succès. Alors la même chose que la dernière fois se produisit, plus vite, plus fort, trop fort. Tuer, il n'y eut plus que ce mot en quelques minutes, tuer, tout le monde. Ils devaient tous mourir. La haine était trop grande, les pulsions trop fortes. Les ongles se firent griffes et les dents crocs. Les pupilles se firent fentes et les yeux devinrent rouges. La bête, car il n'avait, à ce moment, plus rien d'humain, outre l'apparence, hurla.

Orochimaru jubilait, enfin, enfin il allait sortir, il pourrait enfin obtenir le monstre, dominer le monde…oui et après il récupèrerait aussi celui de l'autre idiot qu'il avait poignardé, évitant de le tuer. Il commença les incantations pour le transfert, il devait tout d'abord briser le sceau sur le ventre de Naruto afin que le démon sorte entièrement, ensuite il suffirait de l'enfermer dans le même sceau sur le parchemin. Oui…tout allait se passer selon ses désirs, il avait tout calculé et recalculé des dizaines de fois afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Seulement, même les scientifiques ne peuvent pas tout prévoir.

Naruto, ou plutôt Kyuubi, regarda dans sa direction. De l'énergie rouge se forma autour de lui, menaçante, elle grandissait vite, formant une ombre inquiétante. Les liens lâchèrent. Orochimaru fût projeté contre le mur, les griffes de Kyuubi enfoncées profondément dans son corps. Les hommes de main d'Orochimaru qui étaient venu assister au transfert s'enfuirent en courant. Kyuubi lança sur le sol sa victime mais alors qu'il allait se jeter sur lui un grand éclair blanc jaillit devant lui, emportant tout, tout devint blanc, puis noir et enfin il n'y eu plus rien.

La brise douce jouait dans les herbes hautes du village caché de Konoha. En ce jour d'été particulièrement chaud, elle rafraîchissait les habitants. Dans une prairie à l'abri des regards, deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés. L'un d'eux se leva d'un bond, les yeux emplis d'une terreur sans nom, son visage, brillant de sueur était aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Il se pencha vers l'autre garçon, qui semblait encore endormi.

- Sasuke ? Hé, Sasuke ? Hé réponds bordel ! Cria-t-il en le secouant. L'autre ouvrit les yeux doucement, sa respiration était faible et il semblait tendu. Il émit un gémissement avant de parler.

- Na…ruto…?

Le dit Naruto lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant fort contre lui, bon sang ce qu'il venait d'avoir peur ! Ce fichu rêve était tellement réel !

- T'es vivant…Murmura-t-il, t'es vivant…Je…J'ai rêvé que tu mourrais et…enfin Orochimaru t'avais planté un couteau et…

Sasuke se laissa faire, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Ils venaient de faire le même rêve hein…était-ce un rêve ? Il se souvenait être venu ici parce que Naruto l'avait entraîné à sa suite pour lui montrer un soi-disant « objet bizarre qu'il venait de trouver par terre ». Ensuite…il lui avait fait jouer de l'ocarina, car c'était cet objet…puis tout avait basculé dans ce monde étrange.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement, et referma ses bras dans le dos de Naruto qui baragouinait des paroles incompréhensibles dans son cou. Il avait vraiment eu peur, pour lui et surtout pour Naruto.

Il balaya du regard l'endroit où ils s'étaient « endormis » et tomba alors sur l'ocarina, en morceaux. Une fois Naruto calmé, ils auraient une petite conversation sur tous ces évènements, puis ils passeraient parler de tout cela à Kakashi. Mais pas tout de suite, parce que pour le moment, il se sentait quand même drôlement bien avec Naruto dans les bras…Ouais, il était vraiment bien là et ils avaient le temps.

FIN

Waaaah j'ai réussi je crois ! Bravo à moi-même si j'ai mis plus d'un an (ça craint bon sang !) Je doute faire une suite, ou bien ce sera un épilogue, pour euh j'sais pas, on verra.

A bientôt les gens qui ont eu le courage de me lire et merci à vous !


End file.
